Juego de Hilos
by Chinese colored
Summary: Había muchas cosas que Toris sabía, y muchas que no. Pero estaba seguro de que ese hombre dependía de él, y solo de él. No había otra manera. // Universo Alterno: Lituania x Rusia // TRADUCIÓN DE "THE CAT'S CRADLE"
1. Chapter 1

Título: Juego de hilos

Rating: PG-13 / T

Parejas: Lituania x Rusia (Futuro Lituania x Rusia x Polonia ?)

Summary: Había muchas cosas que Lituania sabía, y muchas que no sabía. Pero tenía la certeza de que ese hombre dependía de él, y sólo de él. No había otra forma.

**Capítulo I**

Habían pasado meses.

Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que había escuchado algo sobre él.

Sabe que no debería importarle. Sabe que no tenía nada que ver con él y que no estaba en su poder ayudar.

Pero se lo _dijo_.

"_América, ¡no podemos esperar e ignorar esto!" Lituania estaba casi suplicando._

_Los dedos de América estaban entrelazados y descansando sobre su boca. Sus ojos parecían estar haciendo agujeros en la pulida mesa de madera. "Lo sé," dice, suspirando. Por primera vez n mucho tiempo, Lituania percibe en envejecimiento en su voz. "Pero no podemos superar el bloqueo. Nadie puede."_

_Inglaterra está sentado tras América, y Francia está sentado tras Inglaterra. A su derecha está Alemania y a su izquierda está Japón._

_En su propia parte, no hay nadie._

"_El gobierno ruso se ha dividido. América tiene razón, no hay nada que podamos hacer," dice Francia. Está casi sereno. "Tendremos que dejar a Rusia pelear por-"_

"_Se está _matando,_" discute Lituania. "Para cuando la guerra acabe, no existirá Rusia. No habéis visto lo que está pasando allí." Sacude la cabeza._

"_Es el Holocausto de nuevo. Ningún hombre, ninguna mujer ni ningún niño está a salvo. En Rusia, si el otro bando te encuentra, estarías mejor muerto."_

_Se hace el silencio por un momento._

_Los ojos de Toris se lanzan de nación en nación. Sabe que es una causa perdida discutir más, pero no puede evitarlo._

"_China está abasteciendo al Este," señala Japón. "Si alguno de nosotros decide ayudar a la región del oeste, no le gustará."_

_Inglaterra maldice y todos se centran en él. "¡Maldita sea!" Rechina los dientes con rabia, "El gobierno se está rebelando contra sí mismo. ¿Cómo decidiríamos a qué región ayudar, de todas formas?"_

_Alemania se aclara la garganta y la atención cambia de nuevo. "No tenemos otra opción que dejarlo estar. Ninguno de nosotros sabía que una disputa llevaría a algo como esto."_

_Casi lo había olvidado, todo había ocurrido por la escasez de energía y el fracaso en distribuir los recursos uniformemente por todo el país. Líderes poderosos que se separaron y unieron habían encendido la chispa._

_América está hablando otra vez, "lo siento, Toris."_

"_¿Por qué me pides disculpas a mí?" Quiere decir él._

_Pero simplemente guarda silencio y mira al suelo._

_Más tarde, la reunión acaba. Todos excepto Inglaterra y Lituania se van._

_Inglaterra lo mira fijamente, y él no puede desviar la mirada. "Ten cuidado," le advierte. Las palabras salen lentamente y con gravedad. "Si te acercas demasiado, Rusia podría aprovecharse de ti y probablemente apoderarse de los Bálticos de nuevo una vez recuperado."_

_Lo sabe._

La guerra tardó diez años en acabar. China retiró su apoyo tras una disputa con "Este"- así es como ellos, las dos partes, eran llamadas, "Este" y "Oeste".

Sin el soporte de China, "Oeste" recuperó todo el territorio perdido en menos de un año y obligó a "Este" a rendirse.

Era una victoria para una parte, pero estaba claro que Rusia había perdido mucho sin ganar nada. Lituania se compadecía de él, y odiaba eso- pero como todos los demás habían dicho, no había nada que pudiese haber hecho.

Incluso con la guerra finalizada, Rusia había cesado todo el contacto. Había intentado llamarlo, él nunca lo cogía. Sus mensajes se quedaban sin contestar. Lituania ya estaba ocupado cuidando de sus hermanos y sabe que sería mejor para todos si se lo guardara para sí.

Casi odia a Rusia por hacer las cosas difíciles. Sólo casi, y no sabe por qué-

-x-X-x-

Lituania se reclinó en su silla de cuero. Se había encerrado en su despacho casi un día entero repasando las interminables pilas de documentos. Se frotó sus estrechas muñecas e inspeccionó su papeleo. Para entonces estaba harto de su propia firma, los fluidos movimientos de su bolígrafo estaban grabados en su mente.

Estonia y Letonia intentaban ayudar, por supuesto, pero Lituania nunca les hacía caso; insistiendo en que era su responsabilidad. Había estado diciendo eso mucho.

El teléfono de su escritorio, que estaba encima de un montón de documentos del mes anterior, sonó; casi tirando a Toris de su silla por la sorpresa. Soltó una maldición y cogió el teléfono.

"¿Hola?" Intentó alejar la impaciencia de su voz.

"¡Oh Dios mío, Liet! ¿Por qué no me has llamado? ¡Han pasado siglos!" Polonia gritó con indignación al otro lado de la línea. Lituania se encogió y apartó el altavoz de su oreja.

"Lo siento Polonia, sabes que he estado muy ocupado últimamente," suspiró, frotando sus sienes. "La gente de Estonia quiere que les baje los impuestos y todo eso, pero su jefe está totalmente en contra. Ni siquiera sé por qué debería ser mi problema."

Había silencio en el otro lado- quizá estaba pensando, o simplemente no lo había entendido.

"Tiene que ser tan totalmente duro," dijo Polonia, más tranquilo esta vez. "Desde todo eso de la unión has estado matándote a trabajar, Liet."

Hubo otra pausa.

"Estoy, osea, muy preocupado por ti."

¿Polonia estaba _preocupado_ por él?

"Lo siento," se disculpó de nuevo, "pero fue mi idea que Estonia y Letonia viviesen conmigo después de, ya sabes, las rebeliones. No puedo decepcionarlos."

"¡Te estás esforzando demasiado! Osea, tómate un descanso, ¿vale?"

Lituania se imaginó que Polonia no se rendiría en eso, así que no se molestó en explicarle más. Quizá se estaba esforzando demasiado en complacer a todos, pero si algo iba mal –no, se suponía que él no debía pensar así.

"Gracias Polonia. Tienes razón, pero no te preocupes por mí, no voy a matarme."

"Entonces, ¿me llamarás?" Preguntó con optimismo.

Asintió, y luego se recordó que estaba al teléfono y que Feliks no podía verle. "Sí."

"Hazlo, o tendré que ir totalmente para allá," le advirtió alegremente.

Liet se encontró sonriendo. "Jaja, muy bien. Hablamos luego entonces. _Viso gero_."

"_Do widzenia_." Colgó y dejó el teléfono, la sonrisa desvaneciéndose de su rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía un montón entero de papeles de Ucrania, que pedía un préstamo y una entrevista.

Pensar en Ucrania le recordó a Rusia. Aún no había contactado con nadie, incluido Lituania. Su frente se frunció en profunda reflexión. Cuando la guerra acabó, también lo hizo el bloqueo, pero nadie se había atrevido a aventurarse más allá de la frontera. Todo el comercio había cesado y Rusia no había asistido a ninguna de las reuniones mundiales.

Algo iba mal –y esta vez, Lituania _no_ se cruzaría de brazos sin hacer nada.

Decididamente, ordenó sus papeles y los archivó en carpetas, amontonándolas en el escritorio para su posterior entrega. En su camino hacia la puerta delantera, advirtió que tanto Eduard como Raivis lo observaban desde la puerta opuesta a la cocina.

Su espalda estaba vuelta hacia ellos cuando dijo, "estoy harto de esperar. Voy a casa de Rusia."

"¿Quieres que vayamos contigo?" Preguntó Estonia. Lituania se volvió para poder mirarlos bien. Estonia tenía una expresión tensa mientras Letonia temblaba ante la perspectiva de tener que ir a casa de Rusia de nuevo. La expresión de Lituania se suavizó. "No, está bien," reconocía la callada preocupación de Estonia, "no será como entonces, ahora es diferente. Estaré bien."

Eduard asintió. "Entonces de acuerdo."

"B-Buena suerte, hermano," casi chilló Letonia. Lituania le sonrió, tranquilizador, y él le devolvió el gesto tímidamente. Sin más, abrió la puerta y se fue.

-x-X-x-

Toris encontró altamente irónico el que la fachada de la casa de Rusia estuviese cubierta de maleza –era obvio que nadie se había ocupado siquiera de cuidarla en mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso vivía alguien allí todavía?

Su mirada se precipitó de acá para allá mientras caminaba por el pavimento. Tuvo cuidado de no engancharse los pies con las parras y las malas hierbas que habían crecido a través de las grietas del cemento.

A pesar de toda la vida vegetal, el lugar parecía _muerto_. El Sol brillaba encima de él, pero sintió el frío filtrarse dentro de su cuerpo –era terrorífico.

"_Esta será vuestra casa. Espero que trabajéis duro._"

Los tres asintieron, sin tener ni idea de lo que les estaba reservado –especialmente a él, Lituania.

Toris se estremeció ante el recuerdo. Eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo. No debería molestarlo ahora. Sin embargo, su espalda comenzó a picarle y a retorcerse.

Parecía que había pasado un año cuando finalmente se encontró ante la puerta. La piedra y la madera parecían no haber sido tocadas por los elementos o las personas. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien se había acercado tanto?

Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero alzó una mano hacia la cabeza de buitre de latón para llamar a la puerta tres veces. Después se quedó en silencio, presionando sus oídos en la puerta para ver si podía detectar algún signo de actividad proveniente del interior. Su corazón latía con fuerza, y después de un minuto de expectación probó el pomo. Para su alivio y sospecha, la puerta estaba abierta. ¿En qué estaba pensando Rusia? ¿Sabía alguien más sobre aquello?

Parecía como si no le importase que alguien intentara invadirlo.

Paró de preguntarse sobre la puerta para centrarse en lo que le rodeaba. Los muebles eran exactamente iguales a cómo eran hacía más de cien años –cien años desde su independencia.

Sin embargo, todas las superficies estaban cubiertas de una gruesa capa de suciedad. Lituania se cubrió la nariz para evitar aspirarla. Caminar sobre la alfombra envió al aire nubes de polvo mientras se dirigía a una de las salas de estar, paralela a la puerta principal.

Las suelas de sus botas hicieron eco contra los azulejos. Pensó que era seguro respirar de nuevo. "¿Rusia?" Preguntó. No hubo ninguna respuesta, como esperaba. "¿Rusia?" Repitió, mucho más alto esta vez. "¿Iván?" Intentó, aún no había respuesta. No había nada audible excepto el latido de su corazón.

Lo intentó después en la cocina que estaba a su derecha. El fregadero estaba limpio y vacío. La encimera estaba libre, excepto por la suciedad. Lituania se acercó con cuidado al frigorífico. Lo único que estaba pegado eran notas con descuidada escritura cirílica en ellas y un pequeño calendario –de esos que hay que arrancarles las páginas. Parecía extrañamente fuera de ligar comparado con los estilizados objetos que había en la casa, pero eso no era lo único extraño acerca de él–

Estaba en Marzo. Hoy era el 27 de Abril.

Era obvio que Rusia no estaba en la cocina, así que se movió para continuar su búsqueda.

El despacho estaba vacío –y habitación tras habitación, era lo mismo– vacío y sin vida.

El pecho de Lituania le dolía de la preocupación y el pánico. Rusia no podía estar muerto, ¿verdad? ¿Era realmente posible que la nación se hubiese matado y nadie lo supiera hasta ahora?

Ahora estaba corriendo. Atravesaba puertas, inspeccionaba el interior y pasaba a la siguiente habitación. Los trasteros estaban vacíos, los baños estaban vacíos. Se precipitó hacia el primer tramo de escaleras y empezó con el segundo piso.

Allí estaban los dormitorios. Toris intentó ignorar los violentos y dolorosos recuerdos que se proyectaban fugazmente a través de su memoria mientras atravesaba cada habitación.

Disminuyó el ritmo hasta detenerse cuando alcanzó la puerta del final. Esa era. Esa era en la que le hizo todo. Inhaló profundamente, su pecho y su cabeza latiendo.

Esto es diferente, se recordó a sí mismo. Ahora era más fuerte. No debía tener miedo. No debía estar asustado.

Pero lo estaba.

Colocó una mano en el pomo –el metal parecía más frío que el de los otros.

Entonces abrió la puerta.

Hubo un sonido tintineante, y Lituania se dio cuenta de que la puerta empujaba cristales rotos y botellas resquebrajadas.

Eran botellas de vodka.

Toris levantó lentamente la mirada, asustado de lo que encontraría. Pero encontró a quien había estado buscando.

Rusia estaba tumbado con la espalda hacia el colchón que se encontraba en el fondo de la habitación. Las hojas de papel estaban en una descuidada pila en el suelo. Lituania separó los cristales con el pie mientras se aproximaba lentamente hacia la nación inmóvil. Rusia sólo llevaba una simple capa de ropa con su bufanda. El final de ésta estaba lleno de una sustancia negra. Al mirar más de cerca, Toris vio que era sangre –sangre seca.

"¿Rusia?" Susurró suavemente. Sabía que no se iba a despertar, pero de todos modos dio suaves golpes a su costado con delicadeza.

Entonces se congeló.

Su corazón se aceleró mientras desabotonaba frenéticamente la camisa de Rusia.

Lo que encontró le enfermó, tenía ganas de vomitar.

Parecía como si una lona estuviese estirada sobre un esqueleto. Lituania esbozó cada costilla con extremo cuidado. Cada bulto que sentía bajo sus dedos enviaba una oleada de náusea a través de él.

Había cicatrices también –esas eran nuevas, se imaginó Lituania. Delgadas líneas se cruzaban unas sobre otras para formar X que se desfiguraban por el hueso y cualquier resto de músculo que le quedase.

Los ojos y la nariz de Lituania empezaron a quemar cuando contuvo las lágrimas. Esto era su culpa, él podía haber ayudado a parar esto. Si tan sólo se hubiese involucrado –en cualquier bando, no habría importado– no habría llegado nunca así de lejos.

"L-Lo siento, Iván..." La culpa nubló su mente cuando asió con fuerza la harapienta bufanda. Las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse, Toris dejó de intentar contenerlas. No había nadie allí para verlas de cualquier modo.

Lituania gritó conmocionado cuando una mano se alzó para aferrar su brazo. El agarre era fuerte, y el hecho de que las uñas se estaban hundiendo en su piel no lo hacían más cómodo.

Rusia dirigió la mirada al asustado Lituania. Sus iris violetas estaban muertos y apagados, con ojeras bajo ellos.

"¿Toris...?" Preguntó –su voz era débil. Lituania se estremeció. "Toris, ¿eres tú?" Sólo pudo asentir –no podía encontrar su propia voz.

"Has vuelto." Rusia lo soltó. En su lugar intentó incorporarse, pero sus brazos temblaron violentamente antes de fallarle. Cayó contra Lituania, que lo sostuvo suavemente. Iván se asió a sus brazos. "Has vuelto..." Repitió, casi sonaba feliz. "He estado esperando demasiado tiempo... No quiero estar solo nunca más."

"Estoy aquí," dijo Toris. Sentía como si un extraño lo estuviese usando de micrófono. "Pero no estás bien, Iván. Tengo que ayudarte.

"Ayuda..." Repitió, después dejó escapar una risita. "Ayuda, la querido durante mucho tiempo, pero-" su voz se oscureció, "-ellos no querían eso, no querían que la tuviese. He sido traicionado, Toris."

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

Rusia volvió a reír y movió sus hombros, como si los estuviese encogiendo. "Aquellos a los que tengo que escuchar. Me prometieron un cambio para mejor, un paraíso. Pero mírame ahora."

Lituania colocó la palma de su mano en la nuca de Iván como si lo abrazase.

"Iván..."

"Sé que Toris no me mentirá, es por eso que estoy a salvo ahora, ¿verdad? Estoy a salvo porque Toris está aquí conmigo de nuevo." Se acurrucó contra su hombro, y Lituania pudo sentir sus costillas contra su cintura.

"Haré que estés mejor," susurró Toris. "Tendré que ocuparme de ti, estás muriendo de hambre..."

Rusia no dijo nada, pero se dejó caer para que Lituania pudiese colocar un brazo bajo sus rodillas y el otro bajo sus hombros. Rusia era más alo que él, pero Toris no era débil y la falta de masa muscular le facilitó el levantarlo y llevarlo. La escena podría haber parecido cómica –cómica si no fuese por la situación.

Rusia agarró la parte de delante de la chaqueta verde de Lituania cuando hizo una mueca. "Me duele, Toris. Todo mi cuerpo... Siento como si se estuviese desmoronando, como si estuviese siendo arrancado."

Lituania estaba fijando la vista en las escaleras mientras las bajaba con cuidado, tratando de no sacudir a Rusia. "Estarás bien, lo prometo."

Él se relajó en sus brazos. "Si eso es lo que dice Lituania..."

Cuando alcanzó el final, miró hacia el sofá y recordó que seguía cubierto de suciedad. Con un brazo sujetó al frágil ruso mientras rápidamente limpiaba con el otro.

Cuando acabó, colocó cuidadosamente a Rusia sobre su espalda en el mueble.

Sin el débil calor corporal de Rusia contra él, Lituania se dio cuenta de qué fría estaba la planta baja. Se desabotonó y se quitó su chaqueta y la puso encima de Iván, que sonrió.

"Está cálida..." Dijo, apretándose contra la prenda de ropa.

Antes de saber exactamente qué estaba haciendo, Lituania se agachó y le quitó un mechón rubio del rostro. Rápidamente retiró la mano, pero Rusia no parecía haberlo notado.

"Volveré con algo," dijo Lituania. Rusia no respondió, así que Toris se volvió en la dirección contraria hacia la cocina.

-x-X-x-

Antes, Lituania ya se había imaginado que Rusia se habría vuelto aún más inestable, pero ahora era diferente de otra forma. De alguna manera, el aire intimidatorio que solía tener se había desvanecido. Toris tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento, algo podría aplastar y destruir a Rusia. Parecía tan frágil, delicado, vulnerable mientras estaba en sus brazos.

Con dificultad, Lituania se obligó a centrarse en la comida que estaba preparando. Encontró su viejo delantal en la despensa después de comprobar que tenía los ingredientes adecuados. Había suficientes zanahorias y cebollas, pero el apio se había echado a perder. No había pollo fresco –o caldo de pollo, así que tuvo que decidirse por caldo de lata y carne congelada.

Las manos de Lituania temblaban peligrosamente mientras cortaba una de las zanahorias. En su mente podía ver el destello plateado y el dolor punzante que le seguiría.

Entonces, el cuchillo que estaba en su propia mano se le resbaló y cortó su dedo índice. Siseó por el dolor, mientras rápidamente apartaba el dedo para evitar que cayese sangre en la comida. Tampoco le ayudaría que cayese en el suelo, así que metió la mano por completo bajo el grifo.

Tras un momento, cerró el agua para inspeccionar la herida. La incisión no era muy grande, pero tampoco muy superficial. Seguía saliendo sangre, así que Lituania se metió el dedo en la boca mientras buscaba una venda.

Después de un minuto de búsqueda impaciente, Lituania aceptó que Rusia no guardaría su botiquín de primeros auxilios en un lugar como la cocina, así que se conformó con atar un trozo de toallita de papel alrededor del corte.

Con más cuidado esta vez, Lituania acabó de cortar las verduras y procedió a trocear el pollo descongelado.

Cuando acabó echó los ingredientes en el caldo que se estaba cociendo. Suspiró.

Esto no es mucho –traeré algo de ni casa más tarde.

Entonces, con un sobresalto, recordó que Eduard y Raivis seguían esperándolo en casa. Sus ojos se clavaron en el reloj del horno; había pasado casi una hora desde que se había ido. Probablemente, debería llamar.

Con su mano derecha, Lituania levantó la tabla de cortar y colocó los cuchillos que había usado en la pila para lavarlos luego. Se secó ambas manos antes de coger el teléfono cercano de su lugar en la pared y marcar su propio número.

Fue Estonia quien descolgó. "¿Hola?"

"Soy yo," respondió él.

"¡Lituania!" Gritó. "Nos estábamos preocupando. El pobre Letonia estaba... Bueno, ya sabes cómo es."

Lituania se frotó la cabeza. "Lo siento." Toris se dio cuenta de la cantidad de veces que se estaba disculpando hoy. "Estaba algo ocupado."

"Y bien, ¿te enteraste de lo que ha pasado?"

"Sí... Pero no puedo hablar de eso ahora. Eh, ¿Estonia?"

"¿Sí, Lituania?"

"No le has hablado a nadie de esto, ¿verdad?"

"No, estábamos muy ocupados esperando, pero ¿quieres que nosotros-?

"No, no," dijo Lituania rápidamente. "O-Os lo explicaré más tarde. Bueno, tengo que irme, la sopa está hirviendo." Colgó antes de que Estonia pudiera preguntar algo más.

Probablemente ahora está disgustado conmigo, suspiró Lituania mentalmente, se lo compensaré más tarde.

Lituania se apoyó en la pared de la cocina y se deslizó un poco hacia abajo. Su frente estaba palpitando. Sabía exactamente dónde se estaba metiendo.

Enterrando la cabeza en sus dos manos, Lituania se tomó su tiempo para pensar qué demonios iba a hacer con Rusia.

Entonces recordó que Rusia estaba literalmente muriéndose de hambre, así que se precipitó para sacar un cuenco y echar en él la sopa. "Los ingredientes no son los mejores," murmuró, "pero tendré que arreglármelas por ahora."

Se alivió al ver que la sopa había espesado cuando la puso en una bandeja y la llevó donde Rusia.

"Rusia," dijo cuando entró en la sala con la bandeja, "he hecho algo. Por favor, come."

Hubo un suave murmullo de reconocimiento cuando Toris puso la comida en la larga mesa –bueno, al menos era algo.

Con dificulta, Rusia se incorporó, la verde chaqueta deslizándose un poco. Lituania se apresuró a ayudarlo. "Siento que no haya pan." Toris no estaba muy seguro de qué más podía decir.

"Lituania es amable..." Su voz pareció algo distante mientras se inclinaba hacia delante para coger la cuchara con manos temblorosas. Lituania rápidamente apretó su mano y el utensilio para ayudarlo.

Sólo será por un tiempo. Se pondrá mejor y, cuando lo haga, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, se dijo Toris.

Sin embargo, Rusia no estaba mirando la comida, sino al improvisado vendaje que Lituania se había hecho.

"¿Estás herido?" Preguntó suavemente.

Lituania parpadeó. No pensó que Rusia se daría cuenta –o siquiera se preocuparía, especialmente cuando él mismo era un esqueleto viviente.

"E-Está bien."

Pero Rusia no pensaba que estuviese bien, ya que cariñosamente tomó la mano herida de Lituania entre las suyas y deshizo el vendaje. "Oh, Toris..."

Rusia estaba siendo suave, pero Lituania aún tenía que forzar a su cuerpo para que no temblase por el contacto

Dedos fríos trazaron las costras que se entrecruzaban. Dedos fríos se hundieron, implacables, a través de sangre y piel.

Las heridas que se curaban volvieron a ser laceraciones sangrantes. Gritos atormentados permanecieron sin ser escuchados.

Brillante sangre roja comenzó a gotear en la superficie del corte. Pensaba que para entonces ya habría dejado de sangrar.

Los ojos de Lituania estaba sobre el otro-

-Y ese otro hizo algo que Lituania no esperaba.

Sin una palabra, Rusia se metió el dedo herido de Lituania en la boca y cerró los ojos, descansando la incisión en su lengua. Toris sintió la calidez rodear la lesión cuando Rusia la rozó delicadamente con su lengua, limpiando la superficie del corte.

El aire estaba frío en contraste con su ahora húmeda piel cuando Rusia se sacó el dedo de Toris de la boca y lo besó. Fue solo un beso –no hubo mordisco, ni rasgadura, ni dolor.

"Ten cuidado, Toris." Sonrió. Sonrió. Lituania pensó que parecía más cálida que las del pasado. Su sonrisa no era fría, no era una mentira, era real.

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Lituania no había tenido miedo de su simple sonrisa?

Descubrió que su cara se ponía caliente.

"G-Gracias."

Le ofreció la cuchara, no queriendo retrasar más su comida. Rusia empezó a engullir la comida ávidamente. Lituania cerró los ojos mientras continuaba sujetándolo. O quizá no sería sólo por un tiempo.

No sabía si todo había ocurrido por su propia madurez después de adoptar al resto de los bálticos –o si era porque Rusia realmente iba a morir.

Lo que sabía, sin embargo, era que el hombre en sus brazos dependía de él.

Pero, ¿qué le debo? Después de todo...

Pero Lituania empujó la voz fuera de su cabeza. No podía vivir en el pasado.

Quizá todo eso era una señal.

Rusia terminó y se recostó contra su brazo cómodamente. "Toris... Estoy... Cansado," dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Lituania le acarició el pelo suavemente. "Descansa," respiró, "yo estaré aquí."

Quizá todo aquello era una señal... de que todos podían empezar de nuevo.

-x-X-x-

N.A.

Continuará en el capítulo 2, si continúo. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Debería continuar? Sé que soy muy mala haciendo historias, lo siento x-x

Bueno, aquí hay algunas notas y cosas que hay que tener en mente.

Las palabras extranjeras que Feliks y Toris usaron al final de su conversación significan "Adiós" en lituano y polaco, respectivamente.

En este universo, Estonia y Letonia tuvieron algunas escaramuzas sobre los recursos (igual que Rusia) y Lituania intervino, lo que llevó a un acuerdo por el cual Estonia y Letonia se mudarían con él, formando una unión.

No, en serio, la "Historia" no será el punto principal del fic (¿o sí?). Quiero añadir a Prusia, pero no estoy segura de cómo traerlo de vuelta a la vida owo... ¿Ayuda?

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado hasta ahora. Decidme si queréis que continúe.

Por favor, review~

* * *

N.T.

Bueno! Aquí traigo mi primera historia traducida, del fic "The Cat's Cradle", de KAISRE. La verdad es que en cuanto lo leí pensé que no debería quedarse sólo en inglés, y aunque estoy completamente en contra de las traducciones no profesionales (qué le voy a hacer, soy una maniática xD) me decidí a traducirlo. Espero que por ahora os guste... Si teneis algún review que queráis que haga llegar a la autora solo tenéis que decírmelo y yo lo traduzco :D

En fin... Qué más decir... Ah! Aviso que el fic está completo y requetecompleto, así que lo que yo tarde en subir los capítulos será culpa mía y solamente mía xD Sin nada más que añadir, me despido ^^

Bye~


	2. Chapter 2

"_No me mientas, Toris. Sé que no te gustan los juegos."_

Lituania parpadeó. Recuerdos indeseados nublaban su mente mientras trataba de limpiar la (bastante grande) casa de Rusia. No podía evitar pensar en las ebrias- _infernales-_ noches mientras recogía las botellas rotas de vodka en la habitación de Iván. Intentó no recordar los días y semanas sin comida que fue obligado a soportar. Intentó no vivir en aquellos fatídicos días en que su gente fue exiliada a Siberia.

Una y otra vez sus instintos le suplicaban que se mantuviese al margen, pero Toris se encontraba a sí mismo deambulando cerca de la sala de estar para comprobar que Iván estuviese sano y salvo.

Lo estaba.

Fue duro, pero Lituania se obligó a llamar a casa de nuevo para hacerle saber a Estonia que se quedaría a pasar la noche.

"_¿Hola? ¿Eduard?"_

"_¡Toris!" Su voz era afilada y cortante, y Toris se estremeció ante su rudeza. No iba a ser fácil. "¡Toris, no me vas a colgar otra vez! ¿Qué está pasando?"_

"_Hay algo mal con Rusia…"_

"…"

"_Quiero decir, está diferente; y es desconcertante."_

"_No tienes mucho sentido, Toris."_

"_Simplemente es… Más tranquilo… Y no hablo de la calma antes de la tormenta ni nada de eso, pero es como si le hubiesen hecho una lobotomía."_

"_¿Una lobotomía?" Estonia sonaba escéptico—era exasperante para él, Lituania. "¿No habría sido mejor que le hubiesen hecho una _antes_?"_

_Lituania no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. "N-no digas eso," tartamudeó. Sentía que Estonia no tenía derecho a juzgarlo cuando él era el que siempre podía librarse de todo fácilmente. "Hablo en serio, Eduard. Estaré en casa mañana al mediodía."_

"_¿…Qué?"_

_Lituania suspiró. No era algo que quisiese repetir. "Me quedaré a pasar la noche."_

"_¡Toris-!" Estonia protestó inmediatamente._

"_¡Escúchame!" Lituania lo cortó. No estaba de humor para discutir. Estaba harto de escuchar que era débil e irresponsable. Estaba harto de oír cómo los "maduros" debían intervenir y ocuparse de todo. Se estaba esforzando mucho, así que ¿por qué…? "¡No está bien!" El corazón de Toris se llenó de odio hacia sí mismo cuando su voz se volvió mucho más dura de lo que pretendía. "Si la condición de Iván se pone en conocimiento público, no cabe duda de que muchos países saldrán a por venganza. Se dividiría de nuevo."_

"_¿Le tienes lástima?" Demandó Estonia._

"_No es lástima," dijo Lituania, más tranquilo esta vez. "Es ayuda."_

_Hubo una ligera pausa._

"_¿Qué hay de tu trabajo? ¿Volverás?"_

_La imagen del montón de documentos de Ucrania aún en su escritorio se cernió sobre su mente. "Me ocuparé de eso mañana cuando llegue a casa."_

_Otra pausa._

"_No puedes mantener esto en secreto para siempre. El mundo acabará enterándose, y cuando lo haga, nadie se alegrará de esto. Te acusarán de beneficiarte del estado de debilidad de Rusia."_

_Lituania cerró los ojos. Por supuesto—estaba destinado a ocurrir. "Lo sé…América está en mi lista." _Para decírselo. _"Yo me ocuparé de ello. Confía en mí."_

"_Muy bien."_

"_Oh, y también-"_

"_¿Hm?"_

"_Creo que sería mejor-" Lituania apretó los párpados como si esperase algún tipo de golpe físico. "-que Rusia se quedase con nosotros por un tiempo cuando se recupere. No puede ni siquiera andar."_

"… _Si eso es lo que quieres." Lituania notó que su voz parecía reprimida._

"_Eso es todo. Gracias. ¿Se lo dirás a Letonia?"_

"_Sí. Te veo luego, entonces."_

"_Adiós."_

_Click_

_Lituania devolvió el teléfono a su sitio en la pared de la cocina, en la cual se apoyó, enterrando la cara en las manos por incontable vez aquel día._

_Esa noche, el mundo parecía un lugar mucho más distante._

-x-X-x-

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Toris apretaba su mano al principio, pero Iván dejó claro que prefería aferrarse a uno de sus brazos en su lugar. Le daba una sensación de poder, y en desesperación por justificarse, se dijo que era un tipo de poder _paternal_—o quizá era algo completamente diferente, algo en un nivel completamente diferente.

"Estoy mejor."

"Eso es bueno."

"¿Toris?"

Lituania le acarició el pelo. "¿Sí, Iván?"

"¿Piensas que voy a morir?"

El corazón del lituano dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué iba a preguntar Rusia sobre aquello? "¿I-Iván?" Estaba horrorizado al ver que él estaba _sonriendo_ como si su pregunta fuese totalmente normal.

"Puedo sentir la muerte expandiéndose por mis huesos. Es un sentimiento extraño, Toris." Soltó una risita, y el pecho de Toris se encogió. "Estoy acostumbrado al frío, por supuesto, pero esto es algo nuevo—No estoy asustado, sin embargo. Siento como si_ él_ estuviese esperándome."

Toris se encontró a sí mismo envolviendo al rubio con sus brazos fuertemente. "No digas eso. No digas eso. No vas a morir, yo te salvaré."

Rusia no dijo nada a aquello, pero permaneció en los brazos de Lituania. Toris no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo se quedaron así—pero deseó que el mediodía no llegase nunca.

-x-X-x-

Lituania nunca se imaginó que irse de la casa de Iván sería tan _doloroso_. Sentía su corazón resquebrajarse mientras avanzaba por la misma acera cubierta de maleza. La culpa palpitó en su pecho y se extendió a través de sus venas como una enfermedad. Su auto-convencimiento hizo poco para aliviar su tormento interior. Toris no se atrevió a mirar atrás porque sabía que Iván lo estaría mirando a través del empañado cristal con unos irises igualmente empañados.

Iván sabía que Toris volvería, se lo había prometido con un beso depositado en su frente. Él prometió que sería el que lo protegería esta vez, que estaría cálido y a salvo—que no necesitaba estar asustado.

Toris se envolvió con los brazos y enterró su nariz en el cuello de su camisa a pesar de que aquel día hacía bastante calor. La inquietud lo llenó como arena cuando alcanzó el umbral de su puerta. Sacó la llave del bolsillo del pecho—había dejado su chaqueta en la casa de Rusia como prueba o recordatorio de que _volvería_.

Se estremeció en el frío invisible, preparado para enfrentar a sus dos hermanos.

-x-X-x

Había dos hombres, y estaban sentados a una mesa rectangular en sitios opuestos. La habitación en la que se encontraban estaba débilmente iluminada.

"¿No puede haber _un_ siglo en el que podamos vivir en paz, Gilbert? Te lo advierto, no deberías llevar a cabo tu plan," dijo el rubio, obviamente exasperado.

El hombre llamado Gilbert se burló mientras se reclinaba en su silla, posando los pies en la mesa, para desagrado del otro. "_Relájate_, West. _Mi_ gente se está inquietando, ¿sabes? El país está muriendo, y lo saben. Necesitamos negociar un poco más de espacio vital."

El otro—Alemania—hizo una mueca. _Espacio vital_, era una terrible frase que le recordaba a uno de sus antiguos jefes más violentos. "No lo hagas," era todo lo que tenía que decir. "Inglaterra, Francia y América te pararán."

Prusia se encogió de hombros, impasible. "Lo tengo todo planeado. Estará bien. Pero la cuestión es-" hizo una pausa para bajar los pies y poder mirar a Alemania "¿-me pararás _tú_?"

Alemania abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió a cerrar. En su lugar, lo miró ferozmente. no le gustaban las intenciones de Gilbert, pero de ninguna manera levantaría la mano contra su propio hermano. "Sabes que no lo haré."

Él sonrió, sus ojos rojos destellando. "Yo no soy el malo, así que no me mires como si lo fuese o algo."

Ludwig se preguntó para sus adentros por qué _nadie_ lo escuchaba nunca.

-x-X-x-

"¡Tú-" _golpe_ "idiota!" _golpe, golpe_. "¡Por última vez-" _golpe_ "escúchame-" _golpe_ "cuando te estoy hablando!"

Inglaterra estaba medio encima del escritorio de América con una de sus rodillas en la esquina mientras golpeaba al rubio en la cabeza repetidas veces.

América se estaba defendiendo de los ataques débilmente. "Ugh, para, ¡te estoy escuchando!"

Inglaterra respiró agitadamente mientras recobraba la compostura. "Entonces, bien. Sabes por qué estoy aquí. He recibido información de que Rusia se encuentra en un estado de total destrucción."

América se forzó a no suspirar. Lituania tenía razón, debió haberlo escuchado. "Bueno, eso lo esperábamos. Yo apenas sobreviví mis cinco años. Los de Rusia fueron _diez años_, por amor de Dios."

"¿Qué planeas, entonces?"

América se encogió de hombros. "Lo obvio, supongo. Enviaremos ayuda al gobierno actual. Espero que estés haciendo lo mismo, ¿Arthur?"

El teléfono del escritorio de América sonó antes de que Inglaterra tuviese la oportunidad de contestar. América levantó un dedo mientras respondía la llamada y él refunfuñó, fastidiado.

"¿Hola? ¿Lituania? Sí… Estoy con Inglaterra."

Hubo una pausa. Inglaterra aguzó el oído para oír lo que Lituania le estaba diciendo a América, que asintió. Era inútil.

"Así que…" Otra pequeña pausa. "¿Necesitarás ayuda?

Su expresión cambió a una de preocupación mientras Inglaterra jugueteaba impacientemente con la esquina de su escritorio.

"Entonces vale, hablaremos de esto después." América colgó y descansó la barbilla entre sus dedos entrelazados.

"¿Y bien?" Demandó Arthur.

"Lituania ya está enviando apoyo a Rusia. También me ha dicho que la información sobre la condición de Rusia no está muy divulgada-"

"_Bueno, por supuesto-_"

"-y que sería mejor que permaneciese confidencial."

Arthur parpadeó. "¿_Qué_? Es _Rusia_. La gente se enterará tanto si lo decimos como si no."

América asintió, mirándolo con dureza. "Otros irán a por sus recursos. Espero que no lo lleven hasta el punto en que tengamos que mandar tropas a Rusia."

"Él no los tendrá," negó Inglaterra.

"Según Toris, no sabemos lo que tendrá o no tendrá. El hombre está en un estado extremadamente frágil, dice él."

"Y bien, ¿se ha explicado mejor?" América sacudió la cabeza.

"No, dijo que lo explicaría en una reunión propiamente dicha."

Inglaterra se cruzó de brazos. "Bueno, ¿no es esto un desastre bestial?"

A su pesar, América se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo.

-x-X-x-

"¿Piensas que estoy haciendo lo correcto?"

"¿Hm?"

Lituania estaba tumbado en su cama, los ojos fijos en el techo, inmóvil. Letonia estaba de pie a su lado. Estaba preocupado por su hermano mayor y decidió comprobar cómo estaba después de que Toris se encerrase en su habitación durante horas.

"¿Piensas que estoy haciendo lo correcto? Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿es esta la manera correcta de actuar?"

Letonia jugueteó con sus manos, inquieto. Lituania ya estaba agotado y estresado—¿qué debería decirle? Entendía muy bien los motivos de Lituania y su punto de vista, pero también sentía que Lituania se estaba adentrando en terreno peligroso—eso, o en aguas infestadas de tiburones. La última parecía encajar mucho mejor.

Era verdad—Lituania _estaba_ agotado y estresado—así que, ¿por qué se hacía eso a sí mismo?

_Porque es el único ahí fuera que puede salvar a Rusia._

"Yo…" Empezó con nerviosismo, pero su voz sólo se desvaneció.

Toris ladeó la cabeza para encarar al nervioso Letonia y sonrió. La sonrisa, sin embargo, no alcanzó sus ojos verdes. Parecía cansado y famélico. "Está bien, no tienes por qué responder. Perdóname por ponerte en esa posición."

"No digas eso," consiguió decir Letonia. Sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero su seguridad aumentaba. No iba a dejar a Lituania agobiarse con incontables cargas. "¡No digas eso, Toris! ¡Le dijiste a Feliks que estarías bien!"

Las lágrimas se estaban desbordando ahora, y Lituania lo estaba mirando totalmente conmocionado. "¡Le dijiste que no te matarías! Estaba fuera de tu puerta y-" Raivis sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de su llanto, "-y todos los días, ¡trabajas más allá de tus límites! _Nos_ dijiste que no volvería a ser como antes, pero…" Colocó su húmeda mirada sobre él.

"… ¿Qué es diferente?"

Era el turno de Lituania de quedarse sin palabras. "Letonia…"

Letonia se arrojó sobre el lituano, envolviéndolo en un estrecho abrazo. "Tan sólo no-" sollozó, "-¡no te preocupes por mí y Eduard! Es Iván el que te necesita. Estaremos bien." No pudo decir nada más, y lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue llorar el resto de sus lágrimas en el hombro de Lituania.

Lituania le devolvió el abrazo, descansando la mejilla en la rubia cabeza de su hermano pequeño. Los fervorosos sentimientos de Letonia acerca del problema ya le habían quedado claros.

Mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del otro, susurrando palabras de tranquilidad y promesa, sintió su corazón hacerse más ligero. Sus labios formaron una palabra.

"Gracias."

-x-X-x-

Lituania decidió incluir en su horario el visitar la casa de Rusia. Cada hora lejos de la debilitada nación hacía que su estómago pesase con la ansiedad.

Abrió con le llave y tocó la puerta antes de abrirla del todo. "¿Rusia? He vuelto."

Lituania no esperaba una respuesta verbal en realidad, pero de todas formas el silencio lo preocupó cuando entró.

No le llevó mucho encontrar a Iván, sin embargo. Estaba encogido en el mismo sofá en que había dormido el otro día, sus hombros elevándose y descendiendo en un lento pero regular ritmo.

Toris pensó que era mejor no molestar a Iván de momento, así que se dirigió a la cocina en su lugar.

Colocó la comida que había comprado en la encimera, con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido.

Mientras se preparaba para cocinar los ingredientes frescos, Lituania se reprendió por dejar a Rusia solo durante todo un día. Dudaba que el otro se hubiese movido mucho desde que se había ido, ni siquiera para prepararse algo de comer. El tacto de sus costillas atormentó la punta de los dedos de Lituania. Se estremeció y apresuró.

-x-X-x-

Había llanto.

Sollozos y súplicas zumbaban en sus oídos.

Iván había desistido de intentar convencer a la presencia desconocida de que parase. Los erráticos aullidos y gemidos ahogaron su propia voz. Gritos agonizantes se escucharon sobre los llantos e Iván sintió un creciente dolor en la cabeza.

Había muchas voces—muchas cosas estaban ocurriendo, no podía continuar con las súplicas. Ni siquiera podía formular las palabras. Las palabras eran silenciadas, pero no obstante, los gritos y sollozos eran más que audibles en sus oídos.

"No puedo ayudaros," intentó decir otra vez. Se dio cuenta de que no podía ver. Estaba totalmente negro. Sintió su rostro encogerse para fruncir el ceño. Obviamente no había nadie allí—así que, ¿de dónde venían todos los gritos?

Rusia se adelantó un paso—bueno, el sintió que se adelantaba, no había forma de decir en qué dirección se movía—con un brazo estirado hacia fuera como si pudiese sentir hacia dónde estaba yendo.

Los histéricos lamentos aumentaban el dolor de su cabeza—ansió que parara.

"Por favor, para; por favor, para. Me duele."

Los llantos se habían desvanecido, pero los torturados gritos se hicieron más fuertes, y más fuertes, y-

"_Vanya._"

Rusia se congeló. Esa voz… Sonaba muy dulce, algo sagrado, algo muy _santificado_.

Algo que él nunca podría tener.

"_Vanya._"

Pero esa voz lo estaba llamando. Necesitaba responderle.

De repente, había algo encima de él, alzó la mirada para ver la creciente luz—lo único a la vista. Intentó llegar a ella, sus dedos extendidos como una araña negra.

Se despertó en un mundo de luces y colores.

Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos verdes radiantes—exceptuando que estaban vidriosos.

"¿Quién…?" Se encogió cuando un punzante dolor le atravesó la garganta—era áspero.

"Vanya… Soy yo, Toris." Parecía asustado. Rusia sintió su propio miedo disminuyendo al sonido de su nombre. "Estabas… Estabas… Gritando."

Rusia levantó la cabeza con confusión. "¿Yo…?" Se estremeció de nuevo ante el dolor de su garganta.

"Intenté despertarte," continuó, "pero tan sólo seguiste."

Cualquier resto de miedo que le quedase latió en su pecho cuando Rusia descansó su barbilla en el hombro de Lituania. Olía a algo familiar, era agradable. "Dilo, di mi nombre otra vez."

Toris obedeció, "Vanya."

Era bonito. Sintió la calidez aparecer en su corazón cuando presionó su cuerpo contra el otro. El lituano era muy cálido, como siempre.

Toris acarició los levemente coloridos mechones de pelo. Susurró palabras de afecto y consuelo en el oído del otro mientras acariciaba las puntas del cabello entre sus dedos.

El humeante pierogi abandonado en la mesa de la cocina permaneció sin tocar por un tiempo.

**-x-X-x-**

Notas de la Autora

Y continuará en el capítulo tres 8D Perdonad que este sea tan corto, prometo que mejorará en el siguiente capítulo.

Gracias chicos por todo el apoyo que recibí en el primer capítulo, fue más de lo que esperaba OwO –abraza a todos-. Amo vuestros reviews, me hacen seguir x3

Algunas notas:

Pierogi es una comida eslava. Parece la típica masa hervida, y puede rellenarse con casi cualquier cosa, desde carne a queso, champiñones y hasta frutas owo. Nunca lo he probado, pero parece bueno XD

Pierogi también parece ser lo favorito de Iván aparte del vodka. Oh Lituania, eres muy considerado.

Vanya es el diminutivo de "Iván", así que es un nombre cariñoso XD

Espero que os haya gustado, chicos~ x3 ciao.

Notas de la Traductora

SIENTO MUCHO el retraso ; _ ; De verdad, es que he estado de exámenes, y no he tenido tiempo de casi nada! Pero para que veáis, el día en que acabé los exámenes (ayer, 26 de marzo) me puse a pasar el fic al ordenador y mirad, aquí está! Ahora son las 00.45 y estoy muerta de cansancio, así que me perdonareis que no diga mucho más :3

Acepto de todo, principalmente vodka y pierogi :D

До свидания! ^o^

15


	3. Chapter 3

No sé si ya lo sabíais, pero creo que el formato se ve mejor si lo ponéis a ¾ de página en lugar de la página entera. Bueno, por lo menos para mi historia. Los ajustes para eso están arriba a la derecha, por si no lo sabéis.

Disfrutad~

Capítulo III

Ocurrió que Rusia estaba mirando fijamente fuera de esa ventana – esa ventana que estaba salpicada de sangre y nieve ese día.

Era una obsesión que él había adorado.

El líquido rojo goteando por los cristales congelados volviéndose hielo le fascinaba. Solía experimentar con su persona querida sólo para ver si crearía el mismo efecto.

_Dios_, amaba eso también – más, incluso. La enrojecida piel cubierta de lágrimas y sangre enviaba oleadas de arrollador placer por todo su cuerpo – era maravilloso, felicidad a su retorcida manera.

Y después, lo odió también.

A veces – no – todo el tiempo, solía estar confuso. El delicado tacto del sedoso pelo castaño entre sus dedos le atraía, y también lo hacía el sonido de sus gritos estrangulados cuando se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Sin embargo, no importaba por qué infierno le hiciese pasar Iván, él aún conservaba aquel brillante rescoldo. Despedía una adorable luz –lo único que él, Iván, podía alcanzar.

Eso fue hacía muchos años.

Lituania estaba justo a su lado con una mano en su regazo. Iván lo encontraba reconfortante. "El tiempo está agradable hoy. Las nubes de ayer se han ido." Lituania supuso que algo le molestaba cuando no reaccionó en absoluto.

"¿En qué piensas?"

"... Nadie me perdonará nunca." No era exactamente una respuesta a su pregunta, pero Iván sentía que necesitaba hacérselo saber a Toris. Parecía estar disgustado por su opinión, sin embargo. Lo sentía –no pretendía molestarlo.

Pero Toris sólo entrelazó sus dedos –eran suaves, como siempre– con sus propios dedos fríos, envolviéndolos de calidez. No pudo evitar que su mano libre se les uniese. "Todos estamos..." golpeó cada uno de sus dedos mientras hablaba en tonos suaves. "Buscando..." el pulgar del lituano se posó en el meñique del ruso. "...Perdón." Y entonces lo miró, sus orbes verdes medio ocultos por mechones oscuros. "Sólo podemos esperar cortesía."

"¿Y yo...?" Preguntó él. Liberarse de todo aquello sonaba demasiado bien para ser siquiera posible. No podía borrar el odio –el pasado. Él _era_ odiado. Pero una vez más, Toris no le mentiría –ahora no. Iba a ser diferente ahora, así que quizá él _podría ser_...

"Estarás bien," murmuró Lituania depositando un pequeño beso en su frente, y haciendo que todo estuviese bien de nuevo.

Continuó, "si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo. Sólo será por un tiempo –hasta que te mejores." Rusia notó el trasfondo ansioso. ¿Estaba asustado? ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo?

Rusia descansó la cabeza en el hombro del otro, cerrando los ojos. "Si es lo que quieres."

Toris le apretó la mano y él volvió a abrir los ojos. "Pero, ¿qué es lo que tú quieres?"

¿Qué quería él? Quería una forma de escapar. Quería estar en algún lugar luminoso, en algún lugar lejos del frío –en cualquier lugar con Toris. Rusia presionó su mano con la de él más fuerte. "Iré."

Quizá esto era dar un paso hacia esa luz.

-x-X-x-

Pasó una semana y Lituania se encontró en compañía de Inglaterra y América.

"Bueno... Entonces, ¿hemos alcanzado un acuerdo?"

Estaban sentados a una pequeña mesa redonda. Inglaterra se sobresaltó, parecía que estaba en una especie de sopor mientras removía su té, a pesar de que el azúcar se había disuelto hacía tiempo.

"Lo siento, ¿qué?"

América le lanzó una mirada mientras Lituania, indeciso, dio un sorbo a su propio té.

"Eres un hipócrita, ¿sabes? He estado diciendo que será bueno para Rusia recuperarse en casa de Lituania _porque es más seguro_. Oh, y que _tiene nuestro completo apoyo_, siempre que _nos diga cómo_ le va cada poco tiempo."

Lituania murmuró un gracias, pero dudaba que alguno lo hubiese oído.

"Genial," respondió Inglaterra, irritado. "Pero, ¿podrías dejar de hablar así? Es jodidamente irritante..."

América sonrió ante su éxito. "Suena bien entonces. Así que, Lituania, ¿hay algo más?"

El moreno sacudió la cabeza. "No, eso es todo de momento."

Inglaterra se inclinó tan súbitamente que Toris temió por un momento que iba a volcar su taza. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardarán las cosas en volver a la normalidad?"

"¿N-normalidad?" Lituania parpadeó. Sabía que la pregunta surgiría tarde o temprano –pero eso no significaba que tuviese una respuesta sólida. "No estoy muy seguro. Ya han pasado dos semanas y ha mejorado un poco, pero su progreso aún es bastante lento... Y esto no es algo que podamos arreglar de un día para otro."

Inglaterra volvió a sentarse, suspirando y frotando sus sienes. "Será gilipollas... Sí, tienes razón. Tendremos que dejar que las cosas sigan su curso. Tienes mi apoyo también, entonces."

Lituania asintió y se levantó de su asiento. "Eso es todo entonces. Gracias por reuniros conmigo, es importante para mí." Inclinó la cabeza en su dirección y salió de la habitación, cerrando las grandes puertas tras él.

"Pobre tipo," comentó Arthur cuando se fue, "parece bastante agotado. ¿Estás seguro de que ha sido una decisión inteligente?"

Alfred se rascó el lado de la cabeza. "Ahora no estoy tan seguro, pero parece bastante decidido. ¿Recuerdas la última reunión? Estaba como... Uh... Apasionado, supongo."

Arthur le dirigió una mirada extrañada. "¿No pensarás...?"

América rió alegremente, moviendo la mano para negarlo. "Es bastante creíble, pero no nos comamos la cabeza."

Inglaterra puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado. El muy idiota nunca se tomaba las cosas en serio, ¿no?

"Pero ahora en serio, ¿piensas que Lituania podrá defender a Rusia y a sí mismo con su actual poder militar?"

América se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil de decir. Consiguió mantenerse fuera de la guerra durante mucho tiempo, no me sorprendería que estuviese algo oxidado desde entonces, pero yo tampoco me preocuparía por eso. ¿No dijimos que tenía nuestro apoyo?"

"Bueno, estoy reconsiderando eso."

Lo miró, interrogante. "¿Por qué? No lo hagas. Yo lo conozco, tú lo conoces. Es un buen tipo."

Inglaterra permaneció en silencio, reflexionando. No había duda de que al menos algún país intentaría obtener un trozo de Rusia para sí, tanto si era por la fuerza como si era por negociaciones "pacíficas". Sabía que el territorio ruso era uno de los pocos yacimientos de petróleo conocidos restantes, lo que le preocupaba aún más. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Rusia estaba escudado (aunque solo parcialmente) por sus actuales alianzas, Arthur no se sorprendería de que el país fuese dividido por completo en trozos por un tercer partido para entonces.

Pero una vez más, ¿qué pasaría si esos terceros partidos formasen una alianza o llevasen a cabo un ataque con sus alianzas existentes? Lituania estaría forzado a defender a su vecino, y entonces Inglaterra y América no tendrían otra opción que no fuese unirse a él como parte de su acuerdo.

Pero no había forma de que alguien fuese a empezar una tercera Guerra Mundial por el petróleo a solas.

Quizá se estaba preocupando demasiado. Un gran país como Rusia abrumado por aquella cantidad de daños de guerra era alarmante, pero quizá Toris lo tenía bajo control.

_Toris es fuerte_, meditó. Era cierto que no tenía misiles nucleares u otras armas de destrucción masiva de su propiedad, pero no las necesitaba para mantener a los bálticos unidos o para acoger a otro país bajo su techo.

Era un buen tipo.

-x-X-x-

"¿Qué tal fue?"

Lituania colgó su chaqueta en una de las sillas de la entrada. Letonia no estaba muy lejos de él con los brazos llenos de papeles para que los firmara luego.

"Genial, supongo. América confía en mí, y también Inglaterra, pero no tanto como él." Lituania suspiró. "Pero podía haber ido bastante peor, supongo. Los otros países deberían saberlo ya, así que..." Se encogió de hombros.

Letonia asintió. "Bien, entonces dejaré esto en tu despacho. No los he leído, así que no estoy seguro de qué son."

"Gracias." Se volvió hacia la cocina. "Oh, por cierto, ¿dónde está Estonia?"

"Ah, me olvidé de decírtelo, se fue hace rato. Me dijo que tenía una reunión con alguien... Aunque he olvidado con quién. Hablando de reuniones, ¿qué hay de Ucrania?"

Lituania se sobresaltó. ¡Casi lo había olvidado! Ya había aceptado concederle una entrevista, así que su reunión estaba planeada para mañana al mediodía. "Eh... Gracias por recordármelo. Me reuniré con la señorita Ucrania mañana." Suspiró de nuevo. "Menos mal que me ocupé de todo. La casa se está ensuciando, debería limpiar..." La última parte no estaba dirigida a nadie en realidad, sino a sí mismo.

"Muy bien entonces," replicó Raivis antes de desaparecer tras las puertas del despacho.

Lituania sacó el detergente, el trapo y la escoba. Sin embargo, una ruidosa serie de golpes en la puerta delantera resonó en la casa, asustándolo y casi haciéndolo volcar la botella.

"Quién será ahora," se dijo Lituania, exasperado.

Abrió la puerta algo más fuerte de lo necesario y respondió a los golpes. "Uhm, ¿puedo ay-" Se detuvo a mitad de la frase. Su cara se había encontrado con un agujero metálico que estaba a menos de treinta centímetros de distancia.

"Hey, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos," dijo Alemania del Este, o Prusia, ladeando la mágnum que sostenía.

"Tú..." Lituania entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que un disparo de la pistola haría volar algo más que tan sólo su cabeza. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Prusia sonrió. "Estoy aquí para una pequeña negociación, eso es todo. Ahora, ¿no se supone que deberías invitarme a pasar? He oído que los lituanos eran anfitriones _excelentes_."

Toris no tuvo otra alternativa que echarse a un lado y mantener la puerta abierta. "No sé qué esperas ganar, pero no te saldrás con la tuya."

Él simplemente rió mientras entraba. "Creo que sabes lo que quiero –y _relájate_– ¿quién dijo que planeaba matarte?"

"¿Qué?"

La sonrisa de Prusia se ensanchó –Lituania la odiaba. "Digamos que disparo aquí-" Sacudió su pistola, que aún apuntaba a la cara de Lituania, "o aquí-" bajó la pistola para que apuntase a su corazón, "morirías, ¿verdad?" Entonces chasqueó los dedos con su otra mano. "Simplemente así. No sería divertido." Bajó la pistola hasta su costado, para desconcierto de Lituania. "Además, acabo de aparecer. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos si esto acabase demasiado pronto." Añadió, "y ni siquiera te plantees rendirte. Quiero que esto merezca el tiempo que le estoy dando." Escupió, y Lituania se contuvo para no retroceder.

Aún no entendía por qué Prusia había aparecido en su puerta tan de repente, armado. "¿Y qué estás planeando quitarme?"

Se encogió de hombros con simulada indecisión. "Algunas costas bálticas, y algo de tierras rusas suena bien también aunque _son_ algo frías. Será beneficioso, sin embargo."

"Mi posición no es para que reparta tierras así como así," dijo Lituania, su voz destilando veneno, "especialmente cuando esas tierras no son mías para darlas, en primer lugar. Intenta otra cosa." Sabía que pisaba terreno peligroso, pero estaba demasiado enfadado para preocuparse.

Prusia sacudió la cabeza. "No es así como se supone que tiene que ir. No espero que mis peticiones sean atendidas al instante. Tampoco soy estúpido –¿acaso sabes por qué voy a por ti para esto?"

Lituania lo miró ferozmente.

"Porque si decidiese invadir Rusia –tan fácil como sería– todos los demás se meterían en medio y West nunca me perdería de vista. Sin embargo–" Levantó un dedo con su mano libre. "-Si te hago persuadir a los otros para que me cedan algo de su territorio, las cosas irán perfectamente bien. Todos te quieren, ¿no? Estoy seguro de que podrás hacerlo."

"No." Replicó Lituania fríamente. "No pienso atenerme a tus reglas o exigencias."

Gilbert suspiró. "Sí, sabía que dirías eso. Más o menos deseaba una respuesta así también."

Toris no se molestó en preguntar.

"Muy bien, entonces escucha. Yo soy el que está armado aquí. Si no me escuchas, tendré que dispararte en la pierna o algo hasta que realmente lo hagas." Gesticuló con la pistola, y Lituania no pudo evitar retirar el pie un poco. "O," añadió, "puedo ser amable y darte una oportunidad de pelear. Si yo gano, harás lo que te digo sin quejas; y si tú ganas, te dejaré en paz. Así que, ¿qué va a ser?"

Lituania pensó en Letonia, que estaba probablemente en su habitación, lejos pero consciente de la escena. Estonia estaba fuera y probablemente seguiría así el resto del día. Rusia seguía descansando en una de las habitaciones libres de Lituania. Todos estaban a salvo –por ahora al menos. Si podía vencer a Prusia allí, las cosas se arreglarían y tendría un asunto menos del que preocuparse.

"Lo último," dijo Toris. No estaba seguro de a qué se refería con "pelear", pero esperaba que no fuese con armas de fuego.

Como si le leyese la mente, Prusia arrojó la mágnum, que patinó sobre las baldosas y cayó fuera de la puerta, lejos del alcance de ambos. Después, deslizó una mano dentro de su uniforme para sacar algo afilado.

Lituania tuvo un segundo para reaccionar cuando cogió el cuchillo que volaba hacia él por el mango. La hoja era curva y gruesa –estaba obviamente hecha para el combate. Probó la punta para ver si aguantaría –era fuerte.

Toris elevó la mirada y vio que Prusia sacaba un arma similar para él. La giró rápidamente entre sus dedos en la posición deseada. Sin decir nada más, embistió hacia delante, blandiendo su brazo hacia la cara de Lituania.

Toris dio un traspiés hacia atrás con torpeza para evitar el ataque. Apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para enderezarse antes de lanzar su cuchillo hacia delante para desviar un golpe dirigido a su cintura.

"Eres muy lento. Supongo que seiscientos años no te han hecho justicia." Prusia lo provocó mientras enviaba una serie de fuertes golpes.

Toris sintió su peso y su fuerza en cada ataque. No había duda de que el otro tenía ventaja. Él no había luchado así en mucho tiempo.

Toris movió su brazo más rápido para tomar la ofensiva. Arriba- Izquierda- Derecha- Arriba- Abajo. Para su consternación, Prusia bloqueó cada golpe con facilidad. A la derecha, y luego a la izquierda. Lituania fue forzado a dar un paso hacia atrás.

Sus ojos verdes se sincronizaron con el movimiento de las espadas.

_Vamos... Solía ser muy bueno en esto. Sólo bloquea todo lo demás._ Su frente se frunció en profunda concentración, y después notó un retraso en los movimientos de Prusia. Sin malgastar ni un momento, Lituania lanzó una estocada hacia su pecho.

Prusia evitó el ataque –pero por poco. Los dientes de su cuchillo se habían enganchado en su uniforme, rasgándolo eficazmente. Chasqueó la lengua.

"Bien, ahí va un punto. Me ha gustado también, más o menos."

"Son todos iguales," replicó Lituania a través de sus dientes apretados. _Ninguna distracción._

Prusia simplemente soltó una risita y lanzó una cuchillada al pecho de Lituania. Él giró bruscamente a un lado para evitar que lo cortase.

Sin embargo, la posición era demasiado incómoda para devolver el golpe. Prusia se aventajó de ello y apuntó a su cara. Lituania retorció los pies, uno sobre otro, para apartarse de su trayectoria. _Demasiado lento_, pensó con pánico.

Y, menos de una fracción de segundo después, algo cálido resbalaba por su mejilla.

Se mordió el labio y trató de ignorar la quemazón.

La comisura de los labios de Gilbert se alzó. "¿No tienes suerte? Un poco más tarde y habría sido capaz de cortarte la cara como es debido."

Lituania respondió con un ataque al pecho. Prusia lo bloqueó con su cuchillo y los dientes de las espadas se entrechocaron. Toris dejó recaer su peso en el arma para acercar la punta a su piel. Prusia respondió empujando su espada también.

_Solo un error... Y ambos estamos muertos_, pensó, temeroso. Sintió una débil vibración, no estando seguro de si provenía de él o de Prusia. Miró ferozmente a sus ojos rojos. _No vas a ganar esta vez._

Prusia, sin embargo, torció su espada para forzar a Lituania a retirarse. Ambos dieron un paso atrás en anticipación. Lituania hizo el primer movimiento y lo dirigió al corazón de nuevo. Prusia evadió ésta estocada también y lanzó su brazo, fallando el costado de Lituania por un pelo.

Después lanzó el cuchillo en picado, Lituania se curvó para evadirlo. Prusia lo miró con malicia cuando tomó ventaja de su momentánea distracción y asió al lituano por el pelo.

"¡Ah –joder!" Siseó Toris. Su cabeza se dobló hacia atrás cuando fue forzado a darse la vuelta. No podía apuntar bien a su objetivo, así que blandió su espada a ciegas. Chocó contra algo duro, y lo siguiente que supo fue que el arma escapó fuera de su alcance.

El agarre en su cabeza se endureció. Fue arrastrado y después, por un momento, se sintió ingrávido.

Su frente chocó con la esquina de una mesa cercana, enviando estrellas a su visión. Después, su pelo fue agarrado de nuevo. Lituania forcejeó para devolverle el golpe, pero la sangre de su reciente herida se le metió profusamente en los ojos, cegándolo. Le fallaba la conciencia, y las estrellas seguían apareciendo bajo sus párpados. No podía ver, y no podía pensar con claridad –estaba a merced de Prusia.

_¡M-maldita sea! ¡No puedo perder!_

El agarre en su cabello desapareció sólo para volver alrededor de su garganta. Entonces fue alzado, forcejeando, en el aire.

La parte de atrás de su cabeza estalló en dolor, y todo se volvió negro.

-x-X-x-

Prusia se quedó de pie ante su derrotado oponente. Lituania se había desplomado contra la pared. Su cabeza había dejado un rastro de sangre en la pintura blanca y la ventana encima de él se había resquebrajado.

"Le golpeé bastante fuerte," reflexionó, "pero sigue sangrando. Seguro que sólo es una contusión. Una mala." Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, no debería estar preocupándome."

Prusia limpió su cuchillo en la ropa del lituano. Después miró el otro cuchillo tirado en el suelo y frunció el ceño. Le había dejado tocar uno de sus preciados cuchillos para eso. Tendría que pensar más esas cosas en el futuro, ahora tenía un cuerpo inerte del que hacerse cargo.

"¿Toris?"

_¡Esa voz-!_ Prusia se volvió con la espada aún en la mano, pero su pistola estaba fuera, lejos de su alcance. "Quédate atrás," le ordenó.

Rusia ladeó la cabeza, siguiendo las pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre hasta la figura inconsciente que yacía frente a él. Así que era persona...

"¿Qué le has hecho a Toris?" Preguntó Rusia, su voz terroríficamente calmada.

Prusia entrecerró los ojos. El hombre frente a él era igual de alto que la última vez que le había visto, pero parecía más frágil –más pequeño, y sabía que no era la ausencia de su abrigo lo que le hacía parecerlo.

Aún despedía un aura espantosa.

"Te he pregunTaDo qUé le has hecho A tO_ris_..." Su voz se transformó en algo inestable –el tono cambiaba erráticamente. Prusia retrocedió un paso. Sabía perfectamente lo que aquello significaba. Los iris malvas enviaron dagas a través de su alma.

"PoR faVor, vEtE..." Se adelantó un paso. "_Por favor, vete. QuIeRo hacerte daño. _Toris nO Lo querría, pero me PeRdOnArÁ sólo _por esta vez_..."

La mirada de Prusia se dirigió a la puerta. Estaba a uno o dos metros, y se encontraba completamente abierta.

Joder, esto hería su orgullo; y peor aún, el miedo se manifestó en su estómago. Se suponía que no tenía que ir así –¿quién sabía cuándo tendría su próxima oportunidad? Su gente no podía esperar más.

Prusia se volvió hacia la puerta y salió con largas zancadas, sin pararse para recoger su pistola ni para mirar por encima de su hombro.

_¡Joder, joder, joder! _

Alemania _nunca_ dejaría esto pasar.

-x-X-x-

Rusia dio unos lentos y cautelosos pasos hacia la figura caída. Su mirada bajó mientras estudiaba la sangre que se secaba en el rostro de Toris. La dolorosa herida semi cubierta por el flequillo brilló, pero había dejado de sangrar. Iván se arrodilló a su lado, sus rodillas temblando.

Con el máximo cuidado, se inclinó hacia delante para retirar el pelo castaño de su cara cubierta de sangre. "Toris, te dije que tuvieses cuidado," dijo suavemente. Cogió a Lituania, que cayó en sus brazos sin resistencia. La parte de atrás de su cabeza descansó en su clavícula y su bufanda se tiñó de color rojo, pero él no se dio cuenta.

No era justo. Él se estaba esforzando mucho, pero Toris siempre acababa herido. No era su culpa –se supone que no debería ser su culpa.

"¿R-Rusia?" Levantó la vista hacia la temerosa voz. Era Letonia, de pie al final de las escaleras. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba –estaba asustado.

¿Asustado por Lituania, o asustado de él? La desolación se instaló en su estómago cuando buscó entre sus recuerdos. Letonia siempre temblaba en su presencia, ¿verdad?

"Lituania está..."

"N-necesitamos pedir ayuda..." dijo.

Rusia bajó la mirada hacia Toris con una expresión vacía. "¿Ayuda...?" Entonces, la conciencia de la gravedad de sus heridas encajó en su mente. Sus ojos se dilataron con horror.

Se oían gritos en la puerta principal aún abierta. Ambos centraron su atención para ver a Polonia entrar dando traspiés. Se dobló hacia delante mientras luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

"Ya estoy aquí... He intentado venir-" Se paró para tomar una bocanada de aire, "-tan pronto como he podido... Después de que me llamases. Oh Dios, Liet..." Se tambaleó hacia donde estaba Lituania, que seguía en brazos de Rusia. "O sea... Como que tendré que... Preguntar por esto más tarde."

Rusia alzó la mirada para estudiar el rostro del rubio. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero el resto de su piel visible estaba pálida por el miedo. Sus ojos oliváceos estaban completamente abiertos y lo miraban con extrema urgencia. Polonia era... El amigo de Lituania. Es cierto. Él lo quería.

La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas cuando su visión se nubló. Polonia estaba diciendo algo, pero no podía escuchar sus palabras con claridad. La respuesta de Iván nunca abandonó sus labios –ya se había desmayado.

-x-X-x-

Eran Feliks e Iván los que estaban sentados junto a la cama de Toris. El moreno había sido llevado allí hacía una hora –aún estaba inconsciente. Iván lo miraba con una expresión sombría mientras Feliks comprobaba la línea intravenosa para asegurarse de que todo iba bien.

Blancos vendajes rodeaban la cabeza de Toris, y una simple tirita estaba pegada a su mejilla. Con la cara limpia de sangre parecía de alguna manera con más vida. Los médicos habían dicho que no habría daños físicos permanentes, pero tendrían que esperar a que despertase para asegurarse.

Sin embargo, sus heridas no eran el único problema. Si lo que Raivis había dicho era cierto, entonces Prusia habría llevado a cabo un acto de guerra. Polonia ya se había informado acerca de la respuesta de América, Inglaterra y Francia sobre el incidente. Tenían sentimientos contradictorios, pero era innecesario decirlo: seguían furiosos.

El mismo Polonia estaba enfurecido, pero seguía en contra de que Liet fuese a la guerra. De ninguna manera algo que involucrase a tal cantidad de países podía contenerse en un conflicto de dos partes (pensar en la última Guerra Mundial envió punzadas por la línea que descendía por su torso), y no deseaba acabar con la era de paz que todos habían conseguido mantener –A corto plazo, Polonia estaba preocupado por las reacciones de los otros. Tampoco podía decirles que se calmaran –lo que había hecho Prusia no tenía justificación.

Rusia, por otra parte, parecía impasible ante los pensamientos del resto de naciones. Lo último que había dicho había sido en casa de Liet. Feliks pensó que era raro en Iván que se mantuviese tan callado –normalmente, se involucraría en cualquier cosa que no le incumbiese y ofrecería su ayuda (aunque Polonia no estaba seguro de que siempre fuera considerada como tal).

No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había enterado de que Rusia se estaba recuperando en casa de Lituania. Se asustó y preocupó a la vez cuando recibió la noticia. Las relaciones entre ambos países no estaban claras ya que todos habían tenido poco o ningún contacto con la nación mayor durante su guerra civil, pero Feliks tenía la impresión de que a Liet siempre le había desagradado Rusia. Bueno, había demostrado que no era así.

Él mismo no odiaba a la nación –tampoco le gustaba.

Pero la guerra, que había durado una década, también había cambiado a Iván claramente. Feliks ya no se sentía nervioso en su presencia. La idea de un Rusia más tranquilo le parecía muy extraña, pero ahora estaba en la misma habitación que él en completa armonía.

Por mucho que quisiese permanecer quieto, el aire calmado que había entre ellos hacía que la tensión se acumulase en su pecho.

"O sea, como que espero que se despierte pronto," dijo, incómodo. Rusia parpadeó y lo miró. Polonia empezó a desear haberse quedado callado.

"Hn," Iván descansó su barbilla en el dorso de sus manos entrelazadas. "Da. Lo hará."

"Oh, bien. Entonces... ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de esto?" No estaba seguro de que fuese lo más apropiado –sólo quería mantener la conversación.

Rusia se encogió de hombros. "Estoy... _Enfadado_ porque alguien haga esto, pero luego me siento aliviado de que Toris vaya a estar bien." Bajó la mirada y su expresión cambió a una de remordimiento. "Ah... Pero yo no fui mucho mejor, ¿no?"

Feliks no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso. "Todos hemos hecho algunas cosas como totalmente malas, ¿verdad?"

Iván desvió la mirada, sus ojos estaban medio cubiertos. "Quizá. ¿No te herí a ti también?"

Las manos de Polonia se dirigieron automáticamente hacia su pecho. La larga y hundida cicatriz se podía sentir a través de la tela de su camisa.

La permanente cicatriz era más que evidente, pero Polonia nunca pensaba en ella, en realidad. "Fue hace mucho tiempo. Como que no se nota con la mayoría de mi ropa, o sea que está totalmente bien, ¿sabes?"

Rusia asintió lentamente y no siguió con el tema, pero Polonia tenía la impresión de que el problema no había abandonado su mente.

-x-X-x-

La tarde se había desvanecido para dar paso a la noche, y las cortinas de la sala habían sido cerradas. Polonia estaba doblado en su silla, casi dormido; mientras Rusia se mantenía despierto.

Anteriormente, ambos habían dejado claro que querían estar allí cuando Lituania despertase.

Iván no se fiaba de quedarse dormido. Lo último que quería era despertarlos a los dos con sus episodios nocturnos. Ni siquiera se sentía cansado, lo que era inusual dado que aún era propenso a los desmayos.

"Nn..." resonó un quejido de Lituania, el primer sonido desde su hospitalización. Rusia se inclinó hacia delante, feliz de obtener por fin una reacción de él. "Nn-no... basta..." Se congeló –Lituania no anunciaba que había recobrado la consciencia, sino que hablaba en sueños.

El ceño del lituano se arrugó cuando sacudió la cabeza hacia el lado. "L-lo siento... Por favor, no..." Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba ahora. Rusia no podía moverse para mantenerlo quieto. "Lo siento... A-alguien... Que alguien me ayude, por favor... _Por favor_..." Un sollozo ahogado escapó de sus labios. El histérico murmullo de Toris no despertó a Polonia, pero Rusia seguía allí para oírlo todo. No podía hacer nada que no fuese escuchar, petrificado, en su propio silencio.

"Yo no..." Sus palabras se rompieron en sonidos indescifrables.

Paró de murmurar por un momento. Rusia suplicó que aquel fuese el final.

Toris no había acabado, sin embargo. En un tono cascado, susurró, "te q-quiero..."

Y después todo quedó en silencio.

Iván se quedó a solas para llorar en la oscuridad.

-x-X-x-

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Siento mucho haber tardado! Estoy en Arizona como parte de mis vacaciones de primavera y no hay internet donde me estoy quedando Dx (Estoy subiendo esto desde la residencia de mi hermano, así que estoy paranoica por si he tenido muchos errores x-X) Hice este capítulo más largo de lo que había planeado para compensarlo. La parte del hospital se supone que estaba reservada para el capítulo 4.

Este capítulo me hizo darme cuenta de que no soy muy buena con la personalidad de Polonia. Me va bien con el diálogo, pero no tengo ni idea de cómo piensa Polonia. Quiero decir, la gente no añade palabras como "totalmente", "un rollo", "o sea" y "al máximo" a sus pensamientos, ¿no? Dicho esto, creo que lo he hecho muy serio, así que se sale de su personalidad. Tampoco tenía otra elección D; -se golpea-

Oh, sé que hice que Prusia pareciera un completo capullo, lo siento Dx. Necesitaba un antagonista, y como Prusia no se llevaba bien con Lituania (?) y Rusia, supuse que sería el más apropiado. No me malinterpretéis, amo a Prusia. Es simplemente... Engañado en esta historia OTL

Espero no haberme retrasado con este capítulo tampoco owo' Necesito organizarme más~

De cualquier modo, por último y no menos importante, gracias por todos los reviews del último capítulo ;A; De verdad me encanta leeros~! –Os baña a todos con amor-

Eso es todo, Ciao~

**Notas de la traductora:**

Noooooeessssss! No me pegueis! No dejeis de leerme! No... No me odieis! ; A ; De verdad, lo siento mucho, muchísimo, por la tardanza... Pero por fin he acabado el bachiller y la selectividad, y hasta ahora no he tenido tiempo ; o ; A partir de ahora me espera un verano de ociosidad sin límites, así que prometo no tardar tanto _

Bueno~ Y aquí el capítulo III... Sólo puedo decir que ODIO traducir a Polonia. Es decir... Traducir el habla pija inglesa al habla pija española... Me estresa. Ni siquiera sé si me ha salido bien, y después de tres días pasando esto a ordenador mientras lo revisaba... Dios, yo misma me sueno igual que Google Translate, nada de lo que digo en español tiene sentido para mí. Dudo de que las palabras que uso existan... D:

Bueno, como me olvidé en el último capi, aquí van los agradecimientos y respuestas a reviews de los capis 1 y 2~

Zillah Vathek: eue Gracias mami~ Este cap me ha costado más, pero espero que siga a la altura de las expectativas ^_^

Papaveri: ¿Dios, Dios, Dios? ¡Yo soy la que dice eso cada vez que leo tus reviews! Madre mía, no sabes cómo me alegran el día... Adoro que alguien valore tanto lo que hago, me da las ganas que necesito para seguirlo Y sí, totalmente de acuerdo con lo de Polonia... Uu No se me da nada bien hablar pijamente xD Sugerencia aplicada~ Sobre lo de los guiones y comillas... Sí, sé que son más que nada anglosajones, pero... Preferí mantener todo lo que pude el estilo del original (maniática de mí xD) para que no se viese muy diferente... Pero al paso que voy puede que los cambie, al menos la mayoría de guiones por comas. Con Arthur más o menos tengo el problema de Polonia, solo que no tan a lo grande xD En fin... Desearé que no aparezcan tan a menudo xD Y... Y... Gracias otra vez por los dos reviews y por los pierogi *_* -Come mientras la achucha- (- Me ha salido la Biblia en pasta~)

Kiriahtan: Si lloras ahora... No quiero decir nada xD Y menos soltar spoilers, que son lo que más odio xD Pero bueno, gracias por seguirme y ánimo con ese inglés, que no hay nada como un original : D Y asgadgasdasd xièxiè por los pierogi con vodka... Forma muy inteligente de mejorar la receta, sí señor ; u ;

Por lo demás, gracias también a shadowleani, SAKURITA HIWATARI DISEL, nami, JuHahaMoutons y shuiri por tomarse el tiempo de dejarme un review~ Muchísimas gracias!

En fin... Algo más que quería añadir es que, si alguien quiere que siga traduciendo las notas de la autora que me lo diga, porque creo que dejaré de hacerlo xD Lo dejo a vuestra elección de todos modos

Y ya está. Los reviews me hacen muy muy muy muy feliz, por cierto... Aunque solo me digáis que está muy bien, me hace feliz xD Aunque, claro... Un review largo me hace saltar de alegría (en el sentido más literal que os podáis imaginar) y presumir de él delante de todo el mundo xD A partir de ahora creo que responderé los reviews uno por uno y personalmente para mayor comodidad y evitar que las notas de traductora me salgan tocho... Como esta xD

Si has leído hasta aquí... Enhorabuena, te admiro. Y te dejo pedirme un one-shot, pa que veas... Me siento generosa xD Cualquier pareja excepto RusiaxPrusia y viceversa, o cualquier cosa que contenga a Japón (aunque esto es mínimamente negociable)... También acepto prompts y temas.

Un beshito~ =*


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Iván podía sentirlo.

El dolor de diez años de sufrimiento volvía para incinerar lo que fuera que quedase bajo su piel. Su gente estaba muriendo y él se deterioraba. Cada muerte era como una aguja atravesando su pecho –cada masacre, un cuchillo.

Pero tenía esperanza; en tiempos como esos, Lituania le sostendría entre sus brazos y le diría que todo iría bien, que todo curaría y que ambos estarían allí para verlo; juntos.

Iván tenía fe en ello.

Pero ahí estaba su luz, cubierto por sábanas de un enfermizo color blanco, inmóvil si no fuera por el lento ritmo de su respiración.

Lituania no estaba allí para sostenerlo aquella vez, no estaba allí para reconstruir su desmoronado corazón. Saber aquello era lo que más le dolía.

Rusia levantó la mano inerte hasta su boca, la calidez se estaba desvaneciendo.

Pero parecía muy _tranquilo._

Devolvió la mano de Lituania a su lugar, sobre las sábanas, y se levantó de su silla. Inclinándose sobre la nación dormida, Iván se tomó su tiempo para estudiar el rostro sereno e imperturbable del moreno. Sus heridas estaban ocultas, así que no había nada que perturbase la inmaculada imagen de Toris. Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, e Iván estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir los suaves soplos de su respiración. Cómo deseaba que volviesen a rozar su piel de nuevo…

Rusia ignoró las protestas de su brazo cuando lo usó para sostenerse. Con lentos y vacilantes movimientos, Rusia elevó su mano libre para posarla sobre la mejilla de Lituania, acariciando tiernamente la suave piel con el pulgar. Casi retrocedió cuando el otro movió la cabeza ligeramente para acomodarse contra la palma de su mano.

Iván sonrió a su pesar. Aparte del dolor apagado que continuamente le corroía en lo más profundo, algo diferente florecía en su interior. El deseo empezó a tejer su camino a través de sus emociones cuando Rusia se encontró a sí mismo acercando su boca a la de Lituania. Se congeló a un solo milímetro de sus labios.

Rusia cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió un sollozo. ¿Por qué le torturaba así su querido Toris? Se suplicó a sí mismo que se alejase, pero no podía. La necesidad de su tacto le arañaba por dentro…

… E Iván se rindió a ella.

Presionó sus labios fríos contra los de Lituania (intentó no pensar en lo brusco que debía haber sido) y procedió a masajear las comisuras de sus labios.

Lituania se sacudió bajo él, y en lugar de romper el contacto, Iván presionó con más fuerza, penetrando su boca con su lengua. Continuó lamiendo el interior de la mejilla de Toris, provocando que el otro reprimiese algunos gemidos. Una débil voz en su cabeza le decía que parase, pero su propia sed la arrollaba.

Tanto para su placer como para su horror, Iván sintió como si estuviese reclamando algo perdido hacía tiempo; algo hecho para él desde el principio.

Rusia abrió más la boca para complacerse mientras llegaba más lejos aún con su lengua. Para su deleite, Toris comenzó a devolverle el beso. Sus manos se revolvieron torpemente sobre las sábanas, buscando algo a lo que asirse. No les llevó mucho tiempo a los dedos de Lituania encontrar y enroscarse alrededor de las muñecas de Rusia. Su agarre era flojo y débil, sin embargo. No estaba del todo despierto aún, pero a Rusia no le importaba. El placer que evocaba sólo con eso le bastaba para desterrar su dolor.

Salió de la boca de Lituania y comenzó a acariciar su cuello en su lugar, haciéndolo arquear el torso ligeramente. Su lengua encontró una cicatriz elíptica en la base de su cuello, aquella que le había hecho hacía tantos años. Rusia intentó ignorar la culpa que plagaba su mente, al igual que la siempre tenue voz de su razón.

No podía dejarlo. Lo necesitaba. Toris era _suyo_.

Los brazos de Rusia se liberaron de su agarre sólo para introducirse bajo las sábanas y acariciar las caderas que se sacudían.

El pánico se enfrentó a la lujuria cuando sintió su corazón helarse…

Sólo con la súbita aparición de unos ojos esmeralda volvió a sus sentidos.

Rusia dio un traspiés hacia atrás, la mitad de su cuerpo aún en la cama. Lituania se había sentado, su expresión mezclada con shock y algo más. Su boca aún brillaba con la saliva de ambos, y Rusia le devolvía la mirada con horrorizado remordimiento. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar violentamente cuando comprendió lo que había hecho.

_¡No, no, no!_

Él no… Oh Dios, ¿qué iba a hacer? Él casi… Casi había…

Iván dejó escapar un angustiado sollozo mientras enterraba los dedos en su propio cuero cabelludo, tirándose del pelo. Movió la cabeza bruscamente de un lado a otro, como si tratase de librarse de un tormento invisible. No podía oír a Toris llamando su nombre, no se lo permitiría a sí mismo.

Era corrupto, depravado, no era merecedor de aquella sagrada _luz_.

La sangre comenzó a acumularse bajo sus uñas, pero no le importaba. Toris ya nunca confiaría en él, se había cavado su propia tumba. No había forma, de ningún modo podría seguir adelante… Si tan solo…

Ahora, Iván estaba entre sus brazos. Intentó alejarse, pero Lituania se resistió a soltarle. No podía librarse. Sus manos empezaron a arañar su espalda, aferrándose a las abultadas cicatrices que aún podían sentirse bajo la tela; pero aún así, Lituania no cedió. Rogó y suplicó, _suéltame_; pero Lituania permaneció firme. Simplemente lo atrajo más cerca, acariciando su pelo con calma.

Finalmente, Iván dejó de resistirse y se permitió escuchar las palabras de Lituania. Sus dientes seguían apretados, las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus enfebrecidas mejillas, y la sangre seguía latiendo en sus oídos.

Ahora, Toris lo estaba arrullando, e Iván se mordió el labio para silenciarse.

"Te quiero." Rusia se congeló. ¿Cómo podía…?

"Te quiero, Vanya," repitió Lituania, enterrando su rostro en el pelo de color ceniza.

Iván asió la parte delantera de su camisa, sus ojos llenos de nuevas lágrimas.

"¿P-por qué?" Dijo él, ahogadamente. "Y-yo soy…"

Lituania lo acunó. "Shh… No pasa nada, te quiero… Sabes que siempre lo haré."

-x-X-x-

_Estaba oscuro, y lo único de lo que Toris estaba seguro era de que la parte de atrás de su cabeza palpitaba dolorosamente. Intentó levantarse del invisible suelo, pero sus brazos no respondían._

_¿Dónde estaba? No podía recordar nada, ni podía concluir cosa alguna de su alrededor._

_Pero… Le dolía la cabeza, y todo en aquel momento le resultaba demasiado familiar._

_De repente, el miedo comenzó a invadir sus embotados sentidos cuando vio a una figura acercarse a él. Toris reparó en una larga bufanda ondeando tras él al inexistente viento. Sus rasgos se volvieron más y más nítidos a medida que se acercaba. No le sorprendió, pero el miedo aún latía en su pecho._

_Lituania pudo ver que Rusia sostenía una tubería ensangrentada._

_Miró hacia abajo; para su horror, Lituania descubrió que yacía sobre un charco de un brillante líquido rojo, no había duda de que era suyo. El charco se hacía más y más extenso, y Lituania no sabía de dónde procedía. A aquel ritmo, no tardaría mucho en desangrarse._

"_¡N-no! ¡Para!" Le gritó al líquido que se extendía._

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Toris?" Preguntó Rusia. Su voz enviaba dagas a través de su mente. Dio un paso hacia él, sus botas sumergiéndose en la sangre con un resonante chapoteo. Elevó su tubería amenazadoramente y Lituania se encogió, asustado, antes de que pudiese detenerse. "¿Pensabas que podías burlarte de mí? ¿Pensabas que estabas a salvo?"_

"_¡L-lo siento!" Gritó desesperadamente. No sabía de qué hablaba Rusia, pero ¿quién era él para intentar razonar con él? "¡Por favor! ¡No lo hagas!" La tubería descendió._

_Lituania no sintió dolor alguno, pero sí que sintió una curiosa sensación en la frente._

_Antes de que se diese cuenta, la sangre salía a borbotones de la herida abierta, tiñendo su visión de rojo. Luchó por respirar cuando la cálida sangre se le metió en la boca y la nariz._

_Rusia continuó, "soy todo lo que tienes, Lituania."_

_Quería negarlo, pero cuando intentó ordenar su propio caos interno, otras personas comenzaron a colocarse detrás de Rusia. Sus caras estaban ocultas en la niebla, y lo único que permanecía visible era el resto de sus cuerpos._

_La persona a la que reconoció como Polonia se encontraba más cercana a él. Lituania se esforzó para distinguir su cara a través del velo de sangre que estaba seguro que cubría sus ojos. Los ojos de Polonia se mostraban impasibles, y su boca no tenía expresión, dando una sensación de apatía._

"_Lo siento…" Rusia no le dio oportunidad de acabar, ya que hundió violentamente el talón en su costado, arrancándole un grito agónico._

"_¡Alguien!" La sangre salía de su boca ahora. Oh dios, había demasiada, ¿cómo podía estar pasando aquello? Su visión se tornaba roja. ¿Por qué nadie…?_

_Algo dio un chasquido en su costado, y Lituania tardó un segundo en comprender que Rusia le había roto una costilla. El dolor… Parecía muy real. Todo era una pesadilla, tenía que serlo._

"_¡Alguien!" Gritó de nuevo. "¡Ayudadme, por favor! ¡Por favor!"_

_Pero nadie se movió, todos siguieron mirándolo fijamente como si fuese un animal moribundo y sin valor. Extendió una mano, pero cayó, salpicando en el charco de sangre._

_Rusia se arrodilló a su lado, agarrando violentamente su mandíbula para forzar a la mirada de Lituania a encontrarse con la suya. "¿Siempre planeaste traicionarme?" Siseó._

"_No pretendía-" Sintió una punzada en la mejilla, y Lituania se dio cuenta de que Rusia le había dado una bofetada. Todo estaba ocurriendo demasiado rápido…_

"_Mentiroso…" Hizo una mueca de desprecio. Asió la mandíbula de Toris con más fuerza, y éste se estremeció. Lituania le miró con miedo a los ojos. Rusia sonreía ahora, sus labios se estiraban en las comisuras, y Lituania no pudo evitar estremecerse. "Estás hermoso así, Toris. Ahora, ¿lo dirás?"_

"_Yo…"_

_Toris cerró los ojos._

_¿Por qué?_

"_Te quiero."_

_Todos desaparecieron a la vez que el charco carmesí, pero Toris no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de aquel punto en el frío y desierto suelo._

El sueño permanecía vívido en su mente, pero Lituania sabía que no era más que una ilusión, una espeluznante.

Él creía vehementemente que era imposible que la frágil nación que ahora se encontraba entre sus brazos pudiese… Pudiese volver a su _antiguo yo_. Nunca lo permitiría.

Encontró consuelo abrazando a Iván. De ninguna forma perdería la esperanza en el otro, ningún sueño o recuerdo cambiaría eso.

Rusia estaba ya completamente calmado. Lituania lo había envuelto con todo lo que podía darle. Cariñosamente colocó sus manos en sus hombros y se alejó lo suficiente como para poder mirarlo por completo.

Iván levantó la vista tímidamente, sus ojos estaban limpios, pero sus mejillas aún estaban sonrojadas. Toris creyó poder ver las grietas que se extendían tras aquellos ojos amatistas. Las repararía con el tiempo, tenía que hacerlo. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero un golpe en la puerta le interrumpió.

Rusia se levantó para responder.

-x-X-x-

Lituania no estaba del todo seguro sobre de quién debería sospechar. No siquiera estaba seguro de por qué estaba en una habitación de hospital, para empezar.

Así que no fue de extrañar que se sorprendiera al ver a Polonia, que entró en la habitación.

"¡Liet!" Casi gritó. "¡Por fin!" Avanzó pisando fuerte hacia él, y Lituania tuvo el presentimiento de que tendría mucho de lo que ocuparse tras aquello.

"Yo- ¡Tú! ¡Me dijiste que no te matarías y mira!" Extendió sus brazos para enfatizar sus palabras. "¡Te fracturas el cráneo en _dos_ puntos diferentes!"

Las manos de Toris se elevaron hasta su cabeza. En lugar de encontrar su piel desnuda, tocó vendajes que rodeaban su cabeza varias veces.

"¿Q-qué?" Alternó su mirada entre ambos. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Polonia parpadeó y bajó los brazos. "O sea… ¿No te acuerdas?"

"¿Acordarme de qué?"

Feliks lo miraba con seriedad. "Prusia… Te atacó… Y te dejó totalmente fuera de combate. Todos estaban como que muy preocupados, o sea."

Lituania cerró los ojos. Prusia… Prusia… Cierto. Se había metido en su casa, y había cuchillos, y…

"Tengo que salir de aquí," decidió Lituania en voz alta, apartando las sábanas.

Polonia se sobresaltó. "¿Q-qué? ¿Estás loco? ¡No te puedes ir!"

Toris lo ignoró mientras arrojaba a un lado el resto de las mantas, arrancaba el único tubo de alimentación intravenosa de su brazo (_¿qué demonios? _No era _tan_ serio, ¿no?), y se levantó de la cama. Apenas pudo dar un paso, cuando sus rodillas se doblaron por falta de uso y cayó al suelo, tambaleante.

Rusia lo atrapó justo a tiempo. Lituania se aferró a sus mangas para apoyarse, mientras intentaba acercarse a la pared.

"Polonia tiene razón. No estás bien, ¿da?"

"¿Bien?" Dijo Lituania, incrédulo. "¿Q-qué estás haciendo tú aquí? ¡Tú eres el que no está bien! Sólo me golpeé la cabeza un par de veces. ¡No tengo tiempo de estar tirado en un hospital!" La sangre comenzó a salir de su cabeza mientras luchaba por continuar.

"M-maldición…" Dijo Lituania mientras se quedaba dormido, hundiéndose de nuevo en la inconsciencia.

Rusia permaneció allí con un desmayado Lituania en sus brazos, atónito. Tras un incómodo instante, depositó finalmente a Toris en la cama.

"Toris es…"

"… Un incordio total." Refunfuñó Polonia.

-x-X-x-

Sabía que tendría problemas tras el _incidente_, pero eso no impidió que la irritación de Prusia creciese por culpa del _maldito_ sermón de Alemania.

"Me dijiste que sabías lo que hacías," gruñó Alemania. En su mano sostenía un gran libro de cubierta dura, que no quería sino lanzar contra la cabeza de Gilbert.

Prusia se apretó el puente de la nariz. "_Sabía_ lo que estaba haciendo, pero no me esperaba que _él_ apareciese, ¿vale? Me lo estaba tomando con calma con los dos, podría haberlos matado a todos si hubiese querido. Ese bastardo lo arruinó todo." Golpeó la superficie de la mesa a la que estaban sentados con frustración.

Alemania lo miró, nada amedrentado por el estallido. "Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora?"

Prusia desvió la mirada. "Estoy trabajando en eso," murmuró.

Alemania descansó la frente en las palmas de las manos. "_Maldita sea_, Gilbert. Nunca debí haberte dejado que siguieses con esto. Mira lo que has hecho, Lituania está obligado a declararte la guerra cuando se recupere. ¿Qué esperabas cuando lo invadiste y atacaste en su propia casa?·

"Me dejé llevar."

"¿Te dejaste llevar? Está en un hospital, Gilbert. Todo el mundo se ha enterado y, para ellos, ¡tu ataque fue completamente injustificado!"

"Si lo que hace falta es una guerra, entonces vale, como sea." Prusia se encogió de hombros, impasible; su frustración parecía haberse desvanecido ya. La de Alemania, sin embargo, no.

"No vas a ir a la guerra por esto. De ninguna manera esto se quedará entre Lituania y tú-"

"¿Quién dice que tendría que ser así?" Gritó Prusia, de nuevo irritado. "Esto no es solo por _ellos_, ¿sabes? Ese bastardo ruso me arrebató mi país, mi _orgullo_. Quiero verlo a mis pies _suplicando_ clemencia junto con ese maldito lituano. Si cualquier otro se mete en mi camino, también acabaré con él."

"Entonces," respondió Alemania con calma, "¿estás dispuesto a arriesgar las vidas de millones de inocentes por venganza?"

Prusia estalló en crueles risotadas. "¿Desde cuándo nos ha detenido eso a la hora de obtener lo que deseábamos? Es algo que hacen todos. Simplemente pagamos por lo que obtenemos."

'_En vidas humanas,'_ pensó Alemania con tristeza. "Te destruirán."

"No lo harán," negó Prusia, con simpleza. "Se lo demostraré, se lo demostraré a todos."

Ludwig no estaba seguro acerca de lo que _él_ mismo debía hacer. Si se uniese al "otro" bando, tendría que luchar contra Prusia. Si permaneciese neutral, sería forzado a ver a varias naciones destruirse unas a otras como incontables veces en el pasado. Y si se uniese a Prusia en la conquista, participaría en la masacre de millones de personas más.

Gilbert se levantó cuando Alemania no dijo nada. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y apartó la silla de una patada.

"¿Qué esperas que haga?" Suspiró finalmente Alemania.

Se volvió hacia la salida. Le respondió, "lo que quieras hacer, West." Y, tras eso, se fue.

-x-X-x-

"Eh… ¿Estás, eh… Bien?"

Rusia fue traído de nuevo a la realidad. "… Estoy bien…"

Polonia continuó mirándolo, preocupado. "Bueno, creo que Liet tenía razón, o sea, cuando dijo que necesitabas descansar también, ¿sabes?"

Se levantó tan de repente, que Polonia se encogió. "Da… Iré… Fuera a tomar el aire."

_Sus palabras suenan muy vacías e inconexas, _observó Polonia. _Me pregunto qué ha pasado._

Sin embargo, en lugar de preguntar en voz alta, Feliks asintió y Rusia salió de la habitación, dejándolos a los dos solos.

Iván se cubrió la boca tan pronto como estuvo fuera de vista. La bilis se acumuló e inundó su garganta cuando vomitó en el cubo de basura más próximo. El ácido estomacal goteó por la comisura de su boca, y él lo limpió con asco.

Ya no podía ni soportar más sus propias sonrisas falsas.

Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba aquella atmósfera.

El pasillo en el que se encontraba era de un blanco puro, era demasiado _impersonal_. El nauseabundo olor del alcohol y varios otros productos flotaba desde las otras habitaciones hasta su nariz. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Quedaban muy pocas personas en el edificio, así que nadie se fijó en Iván, que corrió hacia la entrada principal.

Tomó una honda bocanada de aire fresco, aclarando su mente. Sin embargo, sus extremidades empezaron a debilitarse, y él asumió que se debía a la regurgitación. Rápidamente atravesó el aparcamiento y se derrumbó sobre la suave hierba de un parque cercano.

Rusia cerró los ojos mientras permitía que las delgadas briznas de hierba le hiciesen cosquillas en el rostro. Las hojas sobre él filtraban la luz del sol de la tarde, salpicando rayos de sol por todo su cuerpo tumbado. Su pulso se ralentizó hasta un ritmo normal mientras se calmaba.

_Esto es agradable,_ decidió Rusia. Todo a su alrededor era un trozo de Lituania; aquella era su casa, después de todo. Allí era donde pertenecía Toris.

Iván volvió a abrir los ojos para examinar su alrededor. El sonido de los motores era apenas audible, y todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos era el suave susurro del follaje y el ocasional canto de un pájaro.

No estaba del todo seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado allí tumbado, completamente inmóvil; pero había sido suficiente como para que un pájaro pensase que era seguro acercarse a él. Se le acercó a saltitos, ladeando la cabeza para estudiar el extraño objeto que era Iván. Dejó escapar un largo y musical gorjeo, e Iván no pudo evitar hablarle.

"_Ptitsa…_ Qué estúpido por tu parte acercarte a algo mucho más grande que tú."

El diminuto pájaro respondió girando la cabeza-

"… Pero los estúpidos nunca se asustan. Es absurdo, ¿verdad?"

El pájaro dio un par de saltos más. La criatura de plumaje marrón estaba ahora lo suficientemente cerca para que Rusia distinguiese sus iris de color ámbar. El animal picoteó su mano helada para ver si el cuero que la cubría era útil. Cuando descubrió que no lo era, dio un par de saltos hacia atrás.

La mano de Rusia se crispó cuando la levantó del césped, intentando alcanzar al pájaro. Éste dejó escapar un asustado graznido mientras aleteaba lejos para posarse en la rama más cercana, mirándolo con cautela. El brazo de Iván se elevó más alto en su dirección, aunque el animal estuviese lejos de su alcance.

"Eres muy cruel conmigo," dijo suavemente, mirando fijamente sus propios dedos extendidos. La parecía demasiado redundante y repugnantemente irónico. Sus ojos se movieron más allá de sus dedos para volver a mirar al pájaro, que estaba moviendo la cola, hasta que finalmente se fue revoloteando.

El sonido del crujir de unos pasos le hizo volver la cabeza en la dirección opuesta.

Lituania no se encontraba muy lejos de él, aún vestido con aquellas monótonas ropas de hospital. Su omnipresente chaqueta verde (a la que ya se le habían limpiado las manchas de sangre) colgaba de sus hombros. El lituano se adelantó unos pasos, y Rusia se fijó en los arañazos en la planta de sus pies descalzos.

Sin embargo, fue la melancólica expresión del rostro de Lituania lo que hizo que el corazón se le detuviese un instante.

"¿Te han dejado irte?"

"La habitación estaba vacía cuando me desperté," respondió él suavemente, aunque no hubiese nadie cerca que lo pudiese oír.

Rusia intentó levantarse del suelo, pero un dolor agudo le atravesó el codo, y se derrumbó en el césped de nuevo, respirando agitadamente por el esfuerzo. Así que su fuerza se desvanecía así de rápido…

Lituania se colocó a su lado y enredó sus dedos en su pelo. Iván se estremeció ante el contacto mientras se acercaba a él. Vacilante, levantó una mano para rozar los vendajes que rodeaban la parte superior de la cabeza de Toris.

"Esto…"

Toris cerró los ojos, ocultando sus verdes iris de la vista. "Se curará…"

"Y dejará cicatrices," terminó Rusia con indiferencia.

De repente, Lituania agarró su mano y abrió los ojos. Las lágrimas se acumulaban en el rabillo de sus ojos, pero no cayeron.

"Heridas… Cicatrices… ¿¡Desde cuándo me han impedido protegerte?" Sus manos temblaban violentamente, pero aún se resistía a dejar las lágrimas caer.

Los ojos de Rusia se suavizaron. _Así que siempre había sido así…_

No respondió, pero ambos sabían que las palabras ya no eran necesarias.

El sol se hundió bajo el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de brillantes tonos dorados y púrpuras. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un pájaro voló y aterrizó enfrente de ellos, ladeando la cabeza con curiosidad.

"Oh… _Žvirblis_." Dijo Lituania. "Un gorrión. Antes, Feliks y yo teníamos que espantarlos porque se comían el centeno de nuestros campos. Pero eran buena compañía en aquellas mañanas solitarias." Tendió una mano y el animal la inspeccionó un momento antes de volar. Algunos pájaros más que habían estado ocultos se le unieron.

"Los campos de centeno…" Su voz estaba llena de nostalgia. "Las cosas eran muy simples entonces, ¿verdad, Rusia?"

"Da…" La verdad fuera dicha, lo único que podía recordar de su propia infancia era el sabor metálico de la sangre y el hierro ennegrecido en su boca. Las cicatrices que se entrecruzaban en su cuello le hormiguearon, pero él no les prestó atención. Ya no le importaban.

Aquello era suficiente para Iván, no le importaría si su vida acababa de repente allí, rodeado por _aquello_.

"Sí, lo eran…"

**-x-X-x-**

Traducciones:

**Ptitsa:** Pájaro, en ruso.

**Žvirblis:** Gorrión, en lituano.

**N. Traductora:**

Y otra vez que me retraso muchísimo actualizando… ¡Lo siento! Cosas de la pereza y de estar ocupada, que dejo los fics de lado… Bueno, espero que este capítulo merezca la espera… He cambiado bastantes cosas, he dejado de traducir tan fielmente al original, y he modificado un poco las cosas que me parecían convenientes, para que la historia fuese más fácil y agradable de leer. Dadme vuestra opinión sobre los cambios, y espero que realmente lo hayáis disfrutado

Un saludo~


End file.
